Stitched Up
by huelmobile
Summary: (Revelations) Kamui has a problem. Unfortunately for her, she can't keep her foot from her mouth long enough to try and get to the bottom of it. Can she win the heart of the Hoshidan Spearmaster?
1. Chapter 1

_"Azura, I think I'm in love"_

The blue haired songstress sitting on a chair across from me gives out a small laugh. _"Congratulations. Who's the lucky guy"_ she asked, sipping from her tea. We were sitting in my quarters, enjoying another sunny afternoon in Fort Corrin. _"Could it be Jakob? I have seen him heading up here late at nights."_

 _"He's my butler! He's doing his job!"_ Damn that Azura, spreading rumours like that. _"No… Promise not to laugh or tell anyone"_

 _"Of course, Kamui."_

 _"I mean it. This does not leave here."_

 _"I solemnly swear it."_

 _"Oboro."_ Azura's eyes bulge slightly, but she keeps the neutral expression she usually wears born onto her face.

 _"As in, your little brother's retainer Oboro? The spear fighter Oboro?"_ she asks. Oh gods. She has 'that look' in her eyes.

 _"Y-yes."_ Oh gods, why did I say it!? Of course she wouldn't understand! She barely even spoke to the men of the army, what does she know of love and romance?! Quick, I need a way to play this off! _"That was a joke!"_ Awkward laughter wouldn't salvage that disaster, but it's all I have to offer to this. Azura tilts her head to the side, those golden eyes gazing deeply at me.

 _"Kamui? You've turned a bright red."_

Just kill me now, oh gods. Maybe I can just yell out Valla and get it over with. She's still giving me that look. Dammit Azura, at least smile or something!

 _"Hmm… Did you get so nervous in the moment and say Oboro when you truly meant Hinata?"_ Her lips curled ever so slightly at the corners. That witch! She's enjoying my anguish! My aching heart opens for her and she stomps all over it! _"I jest, Kamui. Still, maybe you should work on your comedy."_

Like you're one to talk, Azura. You smile like three times a week. And one of those times is getting to laugh at me.

 _"You should also work a bit on your covering up skills, too. Any good strategist needs to be able to bluff her way out of a pinch"_ said the songstress, putting her drink down. Great, now she's lecturing me. _"Teasing aside, Kamui, you can talk to me about anything that's worrying you. Be it war problems, boy problems or girl problems. You're our captain and we're depending on you to be on top of everything"_

She's really dug into her 'big sister' mode. At least hers isn't as overbearing as Camilla's. She moves her hands over the table, grabbing one of my stray palms in her cool grasp. Urgh, she can probably feel how sweaty my hands are.

It'll probably be quicker to come clean. I don't think she's going to leave me alone until she gets the answer she wants.

Blasted woman. Next time I admit to my desires I'm telling Lillith.

 _"Fine. I-I'm into girls, alright?"_ I admit. She keeps her cool gaze trained on me. Is she trying to make me confess more? _"Fine! I've been pining after Oboro! She's so pretty and strong and kind and she's never going to look my way!"_ I spit it all out. Damn that woman, she's too good at getting people to lower their guards. She smiles, for real this time.

 _"Wasn't too bad, was it?"_ she says, with her smile remaining. To hell with you, Azura! I'm pouring my heart out here and you keep grinning through it! _"Although, why don't you think she'll ever look your way? You'll never know until you ask."_

And that lies the problem. I've basically been smitten from the first time I met my the retainers of my brother, Takumi. We had just defeated a Nohrian mage in Izumo and the duke, Izana, had died delivering a prophecy. My eyes meet that of something that looks otherworldly. She was a warrior, but she carried herself like a model, with her armour decorated slightly and those eyes… I'm rambling even when I think about her. I've never felt this way about anything before. I guess you could call me sheltered. Well. I am, but I know enough that this wasn't the usual way people did . But the problem really lies with Oboro herself. How her smile is the largest when it's for Takumi.

It sounds pathetic, really, all this jealousy, especially for my brother.

 _"She's only interested in Takumi. What do I have that he doesn't"_ I ask.

 _"I'd say you've got a nicer personality"_ she replied, chuckling. Well, she's not wrong. Little brother could be prickly at the best of times. _"So you need to try and woo her? What does she like?"_

That was a question I didn't have an answer for. All I knew of her was her position as Takumi's retainer and her penchant for staying up late to do chores like mending clothing. And that glare of hers, usually trained upon Jakob and Gunther. _"I don't know, I guess she likes fashion?_ " Azura's smile slowly returned to her usual neutrality. That was probably a bad answer.

 _"Sounds like you have a lot of work ahead of you then"_ she said, sipping her tea. Despite sounding as passive as always, she sounded smug. A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

 _"O-oh, am I interrupting?"_ asked Sakura, poking her head through the door.

 _"Not at all, sister. Is there something you needed?"_ I asked. My youngest sister, by birth, was the nervous sort. Also, she was very innocent and gave off an aura of 'I Must Protect' that affected everyone in a mile's radius. A devilish thought runs through my head.

 _"I-it's just that it's your turn to run the Accessory Store, Azura"_ stammered my sister. She'll be perfect for this mission. There's not a person alive who wouldn't drop their guard around her. Meanwhile, Azura finished her drink and stood up.

 _"Thank you for the reminder, Sakura. Kamui… Think hard about your feelings and make sure they're real, alright?"_ she said, leaving my quarters. Even when she's supportive, it feels like she's being condescending. Would it kill her to have some weakness? Sakura gave a little bow before following after the songstress.

 _"Sakura, could I just grab you for a second?"_ I ask, quickly heading to the door. She bites her lip as she turns to face me. Damn, that charm is already in gear.

 _"S-sure. What do you need?"_ she asked. I can't give her the whole truth about this situation. Despite being a lot stronger than she thinks she is, Sakura'd innocently give it away in an attempt to try and help. Or worse, try and give me advice. Heaven knows asking from Azura was enough of a mistake.

 _"You know how Takumi recently joined us?"_ I ask, receiving a nod from her. _"In the interests of… unity, I'm trying to get to know all of the army better. I've never met Oboro and Hinata before, so I was wondering if you could ask them about what they were into?"_

Sakura brought a finger to her lip and tilted her head. _"I understand your request sister, but why do I need to do this?"_ Ah. Didn't think this through. Come on Kamui, think.

 _"Well, you're cute and calming. Yeah! Everyone feels at ease around you, so they're more likely to open up to you! I'm really sorry to burden you with this, but it'd be terrible if I tried to make conversation with them and I couldn't hold a conversation. Please, sister, give me your talents for this"_ I say, grabbing her hands. Anything to make me look desperate, and that atrocious attempt at lying should do something. After a glance to the side, Sakura's eyes rest back on me as she smiles.

 _"Of course, sister! I'll give you all of the information on him! And don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"_ she said, skipping through the door. I didn't just mishear her, did I? She did say 'them', right?

I really hope she did. But before I can even stop her, she's a out of sight. Approaching my quarters, I see my old teacher approaching. Likely to review previous skirmishes until the early hours of the morning. Having a guide like Gunther is vital during this war on both sides, but listening to him is something else. It doesn't help my mind in other, cuter places. The night rolled in quickly, with the meeting ending and me drifting off to sleep…

 _"Kamui, it's time to awake. We have a long march ahead of us"_ said a familiar voice. Jakob was in my room, which meant I had overslept. Again. A cold breeze blew in from the window as my butler had thrown my sheets off of me, sending a shiver down my back. _"Oh, and there's someone who wanted to talk to you before we start today"_ he said, placing my armour on the bed and bowing, before ducking out of the room. Getting ready and dressed, I think who it could be. Sakura? Could she be this eager to report to me her findings. Opening my door and looking down from my balcony, I see someone I didn't expect to see.

 _"Heya, Captain! Sakura said you wanted to talk to me privately!"_ called out Hinata, waving a beefy arm above his head, huge grin plastered across his face.

 _"Come right on up, Hinata!"_ I say with a fake smile. I'm going to murder you, Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting across from me, groaning in relaxation as he stretched out on my sofa, was Hinata. What the hell am I supposed to do with him? I guess I could use him to get to know Oboro better.

 _"Nice pad you've got here, Captain"_ he said. He had placed his feet up on my teatable. The monster. I'd have to get Jakob to clean that later. _"Sakura said you were pining to see me real hard, anyway. Did you want to spar or something?"_

Sparring! Of course! It was something all the old books on valour and honour spoke of in their flowery prose. 'The true face of warriors is only found in combat, and only the truest of bonds form from sparring'.

Of course, I had only sparred with Xander and Gunther before this. And all I learned about them from that is both of them hit like a meteor. Still, maybe Oboro has something I could learn from a friendly bout.

 _"That's a great idea"_ I muse to myself. A big grin widened on Hinata's face. I said that out loud, didn't I?

 _"Alright, let's see what kind of swordsmanship they teach you over in Nohr!"_ he said, almost cheering. Jumping up from my sofa, he bolted out of the door towards the weapons store. Damn it all! Now I was going to be sore during the march all day _and_ I won't be any closer to Oboro!

I guess I should follow him, at any rate. Getting beaten up in the arena wont result in my room getting trashed.

Hinata was standing about three meters in front of me, a wooden katana raised in a combat stance. He'd remembered to get me a Nohrian-styled broadsword at least, with a similar size to Yato.

 _"Come at me any time, Captain!"_ he cheerfully said. The man had no openings, naturally, but I was used to that. Thankfully, he wasn't riding a horse either, which I was used to by this point. There was no way I could overpower him, he was built like a tree. I'm not a twig like Azura, but I'm not exactly well built.

Maybe I could outspeed him and get him in the stomach? Nah, he's ready to strike the second I move. I need to take a third option and do something he's never seen before. Here I come!

I give out the biggest battle cry I can muster as I hold the sword up to defend from his downward strike. I get ready to tackle him, but that wooden katana breaks through my defence immediately, whacking me in the face and knocking me down to the ground. Hinata begins to laugh. Bastard.

 _"Nice try! I've trained to break right through anything in my way!"_ he said, offering a hand to me. Was he even holding back, despite the fact it's just a friendly spar? Now back on my feet, he gives me some space again.

I need to get in close enough and fast enough to beat that first strike. But I'm not strong enough to block it, so I need to avoid it. He's a seasoned swordsman, compared to me. He's experienced far more combat than me too. Likely, he already knows most Nohrian stances and styles. So what he's really looking for is what a noble fights like, what the best of the best is.

That's it! There's one thing I have he's never seen before. Something only I can do. I get into a sprinters stance and tense up. Hinata begins to laugh. _"Never seen anything like that before! Is this a new Nohrian dueling stance or something?"_

Laugh it up, monkey. Using the Dragon Fang, my legs quickly transform into those of a dragons, propelling me forwards. _"Hyah!"_ yelled Hinata as I moved in.

Everything after that was a blank. All I remember was waking up laying on my back, Hinata also spread out on his back. Apparently, he went in for a headbutt and ended up knocking us both out.

 _"Are you two finished?"_ asked Jakob. _"The march begins in twenty minutes"_

Must have been out cold for a while then. I drag myself up and wipe my forehead. Looks like I got out of this unscathed.

 _"You're crazy, Captain!"_ laughed Hinata, quickly jumping up. _"We should do this again later!"_

Oh heavens no. Hopefully Oboro wasn't as hardheaded as this, my delicate skull couldn't take it. Still, I guess those old books had a point. I'd certainly learnt that Hinata didn't hold back ever. It was worth a try going for a round with her. Maybe tomorrow, I think my head's going to be ringing all day.

 _"If you needed a sparring partner, you only need ask, milady'_ said Jakob, after Hinata had rushed off.

 _"Thank you for the offer, Jakob, but I don't plan on doing this more than once"_ I said, as he lightly tapped my head with a stave, clearing the headache.

 _"I overheard Sakura earlier, by the way. I presume she's mistaken?"_ he said. Oh thank god, he's not making assumptions. _"You might want to talk to her sooner than later, before someone else gets the wrong end of the stick. Hinata it seems thinks you genuinely wanted a spar, but who knows what Oboro would have thought?"_

What.

She asked Hinata out on my behalf in front of her?!

This is a joke right. He's joking, right?!

Of course it isn't, Jakob doesn't joke. Oh damn it all, Sakura, don't make me remove your tongue!

 _"Are you ok, milady? You've turned awfully pale. You aren't feeling concussed, are you?"_ he said, looking at my eyes closely.

 _"Can'ttalknow!"_ I sputter out, running off. Despite Jakob's protests, I keep up my sprint. Think! Where does Sakura hide in the mornings? Let's try the Wand stores!

I burst through the door, seeing the red haired shrine maiden blessing a festal. I catch my breath as she claps her hands together.

 _"How did your meeting go with Hinata, sister?"_ she said with a large smile. I can't be angry at her. Being angry at Sakura is like stomping on a butterfly.

 _"Sakura, I appreciate your efforts, I really do. But please, I really didn't mean it that way."_ Her face began to drop as soon as I said that. Damn it.

 _"O-oh. I'm so sorry! I just overheard you and Azura talking about having boy troubles and I just put two and two together!"_ she said, gripping the festal tight. Her eyes began to moisten. Now I just feel terrible. This girl could be dangerous if she wasn't so kind. I pull her into a hug before the tears come.

 _"Thank you for your concern. But I'm really just interested in getting to know them two better"_ It's not a lie, mostly. Aside from getting beaten, trying to outwit Hinata was actually fun. _"But, uh, just for my peace of mind, you didn't insinuate anything to him when you asked him to meet me?"_

Sakura's eyes began to demist. _"No… I just told him that you wanted to meet Hinata as soon as possible and that it can't possibly wait."_ She gave small sniff. _"Oboro chuckled when I said that though."_

Well, at least she didn't outright say I was in love with Hinata.

Wait a second.

Oboro was there?

Oboro chuckled at the implication of me meeting Hinata privately in the morning?

No. No no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

 _"Sister… You're hurting me…"_ gasped Sakura. I snap out of my despair for a second to see that I had gripped her in a tight bear hug.

 _"Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry!"_ I immediately let go of her, stepping back. She dropped down and gasped. _"Are you hurt?"_

 _"N-no… Kamui, are you alright? You've been acting funny this whole time"_

Now she definitely thinks something's up. Stupid stupid stupid! I can try to lure her away for a second at least.

 _"It's just nerves of war"_ I say. She slowly nods. It wasn't technically a lie. I am exhausted and terrified from constantly looking over our shoulders for Hoshidans, Nohrians and Vallites, but it's not the reason now. _"I'm sorry for taking it out on you. Just, could you not spread anything about me and Hinata meeting earlier?"_

Heaven knows I don't need someone like Gunther think I'm off having illicit affairs.

 _"Of course. But sister, tell me the truth when you're feeling better, ok?"_ she said, walking away.

She knew, of course that meant. But hopefully, she had also taken the hint to not interfere. This was something I was going to have to do myself. Maybe I should go grab the bull by her metaphorical horns right now.

…

Strange. I could face down both Xander and Ryoma, but in the face of this, I'm paralyzed. Why was going to talk to one person so terrifying? It didn't help she already thought I was loose.

 _"Kamui… Gunther sent me to retrieve you"_ said a voice from behind. Kaze had done his usual act of appearing silently at any time. _"You are to take lead of the march"_

I nod and leave with the ninja. I had plenty of time to come up with a strategy. One that would never fail.

 _"You seem distracted, milady"_ said Jakob. He was marching alongside me at the front of our formation, helping scout for potential ambushes. _"I presume you managed to talk to your sister to try and clear up the misunderstanding?"_

 _"I think we're clear now. I think I hurt her a bit more than she let on though."_

 _"She's tougher than you give her credit for. Maybe you should talk to her later."_ Jakob was always around to give good advice. Maybe he knew the way to a womans heart?

Of course he didn't. If he did, Flora might smile once in a while.

I do hope she and Felicia are safe. I'm scared for what Garon will do to those that were once allied with me.

 _"You are distracted. What is on your mind, Kamui?"_

 _"Just thinking of Felicia and Flora. Do you think they're alright?"_

 _"They are wily women. Even a screw-up like Felicia is crafty enough to make it. Just trust in them. Oh, excuse me. It's time for me to change my position"_ said my butler, bowing before he fell back.

Who was it that was relieving him next? Mozu was first, then it was Rinkah, then it was him and then…

 _"Thanks for waiting up for me"_ said a girls voice. Wait a minute. I recognise that voice. I slowly turn to face my new partner and see the perfect visage of Oboro.

I hope she didn't notice my jaw drop.


	3. Chapter 3

We had been walking silently for nearly 40 minutes now. Luckily, she seemed more into glaring into the distance for any bandits or soldiers.

Dammit. I've got the perfect opportunity to talk to her right now, and I'm just here struggling. How is she doing this to me?

 _"Chief, you alright? You look really flustered. Did everything go fine with Hinata this morning?"_ she asked. Of course it didn't go fine, the ape headbutted me! And now my crush is acting like we were off making like rabbits!

 _"Uhhhh it's ok"_ I croak out, with a thumbs up. At least I managed to say something, but it didn't seem to be enough. Oboro frowned at me.

 _"He didn't go too rough on you, did he? He can be a bit of a rough dolt, but he's a right sweetheart"_ she said. _"If you want me to give him a scolding, just give the word!"_

Her smile was really pretty. I couldn't help but smile a bit in return.

 _"But please, don't think you have to carry all your concerns. We could have some girl talk right now if you need?"_

We were alone and she wanted to talk. About relationships. Alright, Kamui, you can do this. Opportunities don't come better than this, right.

 _"…"_ Right. Still can't get the words out. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Winning smile too, I need all my charms!

 _"S-sure."_

Was that really the best I could do. Come on someone, save me! Oboro was now giving me a grimace. I'd take a shuriken to the face at this point to get me away from myself.

 _"Milady, I feel that we may have been under a misunderstanding"_ she said, stopping walking in front of me. Trapped! _"I'm sure you know of my… quirk when it comes to Nohrians. I don't feel that way when it comes to you. As far as I'm concerned, you're a victim of Nohr too and I'm here for you. We all are._ "

I was a victim? I guess I was technically… It didn't feel like it. I was happy in the tower. Listless, maybe, but I was looking forwards to the time it was safe for me to leave. It's obvious now Garon was lying to me, but back then, it was the one thing I looked forward to then.

It was a time much simpler than now.

I'd been lost in thought for so long about the past that I didn't notice that Oboro had slipped her slender fingers into my hands.

Oh

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

 _"eeeep"_ I squeak. She's really close! I can smell her perfume! It's really nice! Her hands are really smooth! Her eyes are gazing into mine! I can't handle this!

What I did was probably the worst of all the options present to me. I ran. Kamui, the princess who stared down both the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies, ran away from a pretty girl holding her hands.

Dammit dammit dammit! I'm such an idiot! I hear Oboro calling after me, but I keep running. I can't breathe either, but that's a secondary concern.

What kind of leader runs away from her army mid-march, anyway? Argh! I'm not fit to lead! Izana killed himself for me, and I honor his sacrifice by running away from my subordinate? I'm path-

In my sprinting away, lost in thought, I fail to notice a ditch. Before I know it, I'm laying facefirst in the dirt. Either it's my tears or blood that's salty in my mouth.

Damn it all! Worst of all, I feel an intense throbbing coming from my leg. Maybe it's for the best I can't muster up my strength to move.

 _"Kamui! Hold on, I'll get help"_ I hear Oboro call from above me. And of course she gets to see how much of a cowardly waste I am. I can't help but let out a wail.

I've really screwed it, haven't I? I feel myself begin to drift off.

Urgh.

My head's still spinning as I wake up. I'm laying in my bed, back within my fort. My left leg from the knee down is propped up on several pillows, with Sakura fussing over it.

 _"What happened?"_ I ask. My younger sister jumps slightly, before turning to face me.

 _"Oh, you're awake!"_ she said, nearly jumping on top of me to give a hug. I see Azura approach my bed as well. _"Oboro said something had spooked you, making you run away. You fell down a ditch, twisted your ankle and passed out."_

 _"Luckily, it's not too bad. You'll be off your feet for the rest of the day though. We made it most of the planned march today anyway, so Gunther isn't too put out"_ said Azura, sitting on the end of my bed.

 _"Still… What happened? You wouldn't break formation that easily would you?"_ asked Sakura. If tell the truth, everyone will hate my stupid, stupid guts. Especially Oboro. If I lie, that'd be even worse. Lying to save my own pride. Argh! Xander would know what to do in this situation! I look over to Azura and see her eyes piercing mine. She knows exactly what happened.

 _"Sakura… Her leg should be fine with just rest now, correct? Would you mind giving me a second alone with her?"_ the songstress asked. Sakura looked between us two and nodded.

 _"Yes… I-it's just pain relief I can administer now."_ I did feel fairly woozy. More than likely loaded up on medicines. _"I'll come back in 20 minutes"_ she said, leaving my quarters.

 _"So I heard that you was with Oboro, alone"_ asked Azura. Right to the point as usual. _"Did you make any progress?"_

 _"Does it look like I made any progress? I made a fool of myself in front of her because, because she held my hand!"_

 _"How forward. Did she do anything else, or did you just run away because she held your hand?"_ This interrogation is getting rather cutting.

 _"She tried to reassure me that she didn't see me as a Nohrian. That I was a victim of them too."_ Azura raised an eyebrow at that statement. Good to know it wasn't just me that thought that it was off.

 _"By that logic, I am a victim of Hoshido. But I am happier for it. Maybe she thinks of Nohr as some kind of hell. She didn't do anything other than that though, right?"_ I shake my head. _"Then why was her holding your hand so bad?"_

It shouldn't have been, really. I've held plenty of hands. Camilla, Elise, Sakura, Azura… Ok, so they're mostly my sisters and whatever the hell relation Azura is to me. But still, it's nothing new. It's obvious the reason why this time it was terrifying.

It was Oboro.

Gah! Why was it so bad? Because I'm pathetic, that's why.

Scared of a little handhold-ING. A jolt of pain shot through my arm. That bitch just pinched me!

 _"Kamui, listen to me. You need to find out why you're freaking out so hard from your crush."_ Azura was in Big Sister mode, glaring intensely at me. Still didn't need to pinch me. _"Do you think you're going to embarrass yourself in front of her?"_

 _"I don't know, maybe?"_

 _"Well, there's no need to worry about that, I don't think you could make more of an ass of yourself."_

What have you done to my soft, cool Azura? Where is all this heat coming from? I try and stutter out a defence, but she shuts me down immediately.

 _"It's not intimacy with pretty girls that's the problem. You're in the bathhouse with me all the time"_

Arrogance, thy name is Azura.

 _"And you're not even blushing at the moment, despite the fact I'm sitting in your bed."_

She wishes she could get me hot under the collar.

 _"Stop that scowling, you'll get wrinkles. So, let's say it's just nerves. Then we need to get you accustomed to being near her."_

I don't like that smile on her face. Not one bit.

 _"If I remember the rota correctly…"_ Of course you do, you witch. _"Oboro is free in five minutes until dinner time…"_

Don't you dare, Azura! I will throw you into the prison!

 _"You can't do this to an ill person!"_ I protest, but she's too busy chuckling to herself. Even Garon wasn't this cruel!

 _"But now's the perfect time! You can't run and she's concerned for you! Don't you want her fawning over you?"_

Well she's not wrong. But I don't think I could survive her feeding me grapes or something.

 _"What if I kill the conversation?!"_

 _"Then just say you need to sleep. But this is your best shot at getting closer. Throw this away and you're only running away again."_

Despite what I want to feel, I know she's right. Dammit. Why is this so damn hard? Azura patted me on the head.

 _"Quit your pouting. I've already told Sakura to go get her."_

Wait, she had this planned all along!? And Sakura's in on it too!? Before I can throw my pillows at the Songstress, my door knocks.

 _"And that is my cue to leave. Go get her, tiger"_ says Azura, leaving with a smile. She'll get hers! As she opens the door, I see Oboro waiting there with Sakura, who both enter.

 _"I'm just going to reapply some cold to the ankle"_ she said, wringing out a cloth from the bucket by the foot of my bed. Oboro had sat down on an armchair near my bed. After doing my bandages, Sakura quickly ducked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

 _"Nice house you've got here. This tea set is really cute!"_ said Oboro. She was focused so hard on my stuff, she hadn't noticed I was already scarlet. This is never going to work! _"Hey… do you have a fever? I can go get Sakura back if you need."_

Dammit, she noticed! Even worse is she's now putting her hand on my forehead! STOP STOP STOP STOP I can't handle it!

 _"Poor thing, you look you're in agony!"_ she said, stroking my hair back. _"Here, let do your hair as sorry for earlier!"_

Oh please never stop touching me. She's leaning over my body completely, fussing around with my hair. I can smell her perfume. I can feel her bangs brushing on my face. I can just see slightly down her top. Oh me. Oh my. At best, all I can produce is short squeaks and enjoy the ride.

I think I'm so far gone I've flicked over from terror to pleasure. And all it took was nearly burying my face in her chest. Not that I'm complaining.

 _"And… there! You look prettier than anyone in the army!"_ Take THAT, Azura! _"Hmm… You're still mighty flushed. Are you sure you're ok?"_

 _"I-I-I'm fine!"_ I half squeak, half shout. I don't think I'm going to forget any of that for a long time. And yet, I feel fine about it. Sure, I think my heart's going to beat out of my chest and it's still hard to talk normally. But I'm still conscious. I think I can do this!


	4. Chapter 4

I've been sitting here with a stupid grin on my face for an hour now. And Oboro is still talking at me about Hoshidan fashion. It's only partially going in, but it's nice to hear her so passionately talking about some fabric or whatever.

I've never really been one for fashion. Hell, I don't even wear shoes.

 _"Say, do we have any stops at any towns planned soon? I'd love to show you some dresses you'd look golden in"_ she said, getting out of the armchair and looking at my foot. I'd been so lost in thought with her I'd forgotten it was injured.

 _"Y-yeah, small t-town near the edge of this forest"_ I stammer out. At least I can talk to her now somewhat normally, which is leaps and bounds ahead of earlier. Oboro frowns again.

 _"Foot's still really bad, isn't it?"_ she asked, lightly touching it. It did hurt still, but it wasn't that bad anymore. Good thing I can pass off all this awkwardness as me being in agony. _"At this rate you won't make it down for dinner… I've got a plan!"_

Please be what I'm thinking. I'd be so happy I could die right now. Come on Oboro, be a darling!

 _"Hinata wanted to do you a favour as a way of saying sorry for headbutting you earlier! Let me go get him!"_

What.

No no no no no no! What are you doing! Spoon feed me dammit!

But it's too late, she's out of the door. Not a few minutes later, she returns with the rough samurai in tow.

 _"Heya Kamui! Heard you're in a bind so here's Hinata at yer service!"_ he said, boisterous as ever. Is everyone associated with my brother an idiot? Why would he be her first idea? Oh! Oh my god, he's picking me up. He's picking me up in a bridal position?

 _"Awawawawa!"_ I stammer, channeling Felicia for a second.

 _"Hinata! Be less rough, you're hurting her!"_

You're not wrong Oboro. You're not wrong. This was such an amazing afternoon too! And now I'm getting paraded around my fort as if I was to be wed to this oaf! With my crushing laughing as she follows along! Gods, I must be blushing more than Sakura! As we go past the smithy towards the mess hall, I see the last person I wanted to see standing near the entrance.

Azura.

I try to cover my face, but she has seen me.

That's a smirk. An honest to god smirk on her dumb face! Oh, will I be hearing about this later.

 _"Quit squirming, will ya! I'm gonna drop you otherwise."_

Oh, please do, right down the Bottomless Chasm. End this humiliation once and for all.

 _"You're still looking really flushed, Kamui"_ said Oboro. Her lovely soft hand was on my forehead, making it tingle with the coldness. This would have been a lot nicer was I not being lugged around by Hinata. _"AZURA!"_ she shouted, attracting the attention of essentially everyone in a mile radius, including the songstress. _"Could you go fetch Sakura!"_

My eternal rival smiled at my predicament again and headed off. Now everyone in the castle knew of Hinata carrying me to dinner as if we'd just wed. _"Oh, young love"_ I overheard one of the servants of the fort say to her colleague.

I try and yell back at her but my voice just squeaks as I flail my arms. It's not like this! It's meant to be her carrying me in tough arms!

Dammit! This is so unfair! And yet, I can't even make any words out to stop this blasted circus. It's like all the progress I made today is for nothing! Daa-aaa-amit!

 _"Kamui… Are you crying?"_

G-great… Hinata heard it. I-it's getting worse. I can't help but wail. Hinata's grin drops as Oboro clips him around the ear

 _"I was tryin' to be gentle!"_ he tries to defend himself, but the spearfighter isn't listening. Just put me down and let me limp back to my bed and hide forever.

 _"Just stick her down!"_ hissed Oboro. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and knelt next to me. _"Sorry about this… Guess we shouldn't have moved you, huh?"_ Is she going to wipe my tears? I can't handle that level of girl power on me!

At least the hanky smells really nice. As expected of her, really. Dammit, now everyone is watching her fuss over me. And she's smiling really softly at me. But there's a crowd watching now! But Oboro's looking right at me. Dammit mouth, say something!

 _"Clear a path!"_ I heard Jakob say, with Sakura in tow. _"Milady, I thought you were told to get bedrest and not gallivant around?"_ he says. Now I'm getting scolded in front of everyone. _"Sakura, help me get her back to her room."_ He shoots a glare at Hinata and Oboro.

I want to protest against him putting me over a shoulder, but I don't have the energy to fight anymore. I just want it to end already. I can hear the gossip now.

 _"S-sorry, sister"_ said Sakura, putting more cold on my ankle. At least I had stopped blushing, the last thing I needed was a suspected fever. _"I-I should have told them to not move you"_

" _Don't blame yourself. I should have told them to stop."_ I would have loved to, really. If I could spit a damn word out. I was doomed to continued humiliation if I kept pursuing her, if something didn't change.

 _"You're not giving up already, though, are you?"_ asked Azura. She was holding some pie she had managed to grab from the mess hall. Give it up, traitor! You could have gotten him to put me down much earlier!

 _"N-no…"_ I mumble. I don't want to give up on her, but these last few days have been hell.

 _"I'd say we need to clear the air first. Rumours going around is you and Hinata are having a fling"_ she says, placing a plate down on the counter next to my bed. I cover me face with a pillow and yell. _"So, we need to get you to prove it's not him you're into."_

 _"M-maybe you should avoid him for a while"_ said Sakura. Even Azura nodded in agreement.

 _"You'll have to change up the marching schedule to shift him away from you. But if we end up in a skirmish, there's no tellings."_ All I need to do is turn into a big old dragon and everyone keeps away from me. But that opens a new problem. How am I meant to fight if being near one of my soldiers turns me into a gibbering wreck? _"These rumours die out in time"_ Azura said.

 _"That's not the problem here"_ I say. _"I still can't do anything meaningful with Oboro around! What if her top tears and I take an arrow because I'm too busy blushing and running!"_

 _"Avoid her until you can then"_ says Azura, with a shrug. Helpful. _"You're leaps and bounds better today than you were before. My, if only she not grabbed Hinata, it might have been her spoonfeeding you now."_ That grin was wider than usual for her. _"On a lighter note, the pie is delicious tonight. Don't skip it, alright?"_

Yes, yes, will do, mother.

 _"Your foot should be fine by the morning now. Just don't move or get carried anywhere, alright?"_ said Sakura. I don't need sass from you too! She ducks out of the door too, leaving me alone with my thoughts and the pie.

…

…

It was really good. I could have gotten to eat this with Oboro fawning over me, too.

 _"Dammit Hinata!"_ I curse to the empty room.


	5. Chapter 5

The march was going well. I had stuck with Gunther and Kaze for the most part.

It _was_ going well. That is, until we followed Saizo's smoke signal and ended up in the middle of a Mokushujin ambush.

 _"Battle formation! Now!_ " yelled the old knight, quickly raising his shield to block a shuriken. Luckily, I had a plan. One to keep me as far away from Oboro and Hinata as possible.

 _"Takumi! Take Sakura, Oboro, Hinata and Hayato and clear out the guys behind us! We'll push forwards"_ I yell to my brother, grabbing my Dragonstone and transforming. Azura was close behind me, propelling me towards my goal, Saizo.

The stern ninja was just finishing off a hapless archer when I barrelled through the trees, trampling a Mokushu ninja who had nearly caught Orochi off guard. _"What kind of foul Nohrian monster is this?!"_ he said, raising his blade. Rude. I quickly untransform in front of him. He doesn't drop his blade. _"Kamui. I ought to have known. Are you here with the Mokushujin?"_

I'd slap him if we weren't in the middle of an ambush. _"I'm here to rescue you, ass."_ Honestly, that must have been on purpose. _"Let's just get ourselves out of this mess and I'll explain what's happening."_

His one eye squints. _"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, for now. Orochi! Reina! We'll follow Kamui for the time being"_ he says, vanishing off into the forest. Reina is a Kinshi Knight, right? Perfect! There's nowhere further away from those two than on the ground than being in the sky. I hail her down to the clearing we were in, as Azura and Orochi make their way towards the caves where Kagero was taken. Takumi's squad was probably on their way back now too, so I need to make this quick.

 _"What do you need, Kamui?"_ asked the veteran. Her mount was scarlet from some hapless Ninja she had probably just finished with. Probably best not to ask.

 _"Give me a lift. I need to see what traps they've got planned for us"_ I say. Half truths, the best kind of truth. Whilst that was one of the things I needed to do, truth was I was laying low.

 _"Hope you're not squeamish, princess"_ laughed Reina, helping me on back. That didn't bode well. Before I could say anything, the bird had rocketed off to the skies. Oh heavens! The speed! The sinking feeling in my stomach! I feel the familiar pang of regret deep in my chest and breakfast starting to surface again… Maybe staying somewhere Oboro may be able to get near to me wasn't the best idea.

Or maybe I should have settled for Subaki. At least he didn't cackle.

 _"There's a lone Shrine Maiden down there!"_ said Reina, pointing down to the woods with her Naginata. _"Do you want her or can I have this one?"_

 _"Urf…"_

 _"Thank you!"_ she cheered, diving down. Just close your eyes Kamui, it'll be all over soon. That's what I told myself, but I'm sure she just did a loop the loop.

 _"You don't sound like you're enjoying yourself, Kamui! Want me to let you down?"_ Honestly, it'd probably be for the best. This plan was a horrific failure. I give a weak nod and she sets the bird down.

 _"Careful now, she's a bit green"_ laughed the Kinshi Knight as I took a few breaths and looked to see who I was dropped with. Oh, of all the people to drop me off with…

 _"Oh heya Chief!"_ smiled Oboro, with a wave. _"You're not looking too hot, did a poisoned blade get you?"_ One called 'Reina', maybe. She was already opening up a vulnerary and grabbing me by the shoulder. _"Down it goes."_

Urgh. Disgusting. Got to keep this all down, can't embarrass myself further. Wait a second… Did she just feed me something? Oh my gods, she did. Oh no no no no, I'm blushing again! Dammit, why couldn't it at least have been something romantic!

 _"We're making the last push to the head of those ninja, anyway. Saizo and Kaze are taking point with Rinkah. Come on, we need to clear out any remaining hostiles so they don't get blindsided"_ she said, pushing forwards. Of course my legs are jelly. Between Reina's wild ride and Oboro feeding me medicine, I'm surprised I'm still standing. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a Ninja hiding in a tree. The glint of steel shone in his hand.

 _"DUCK!"_ I manage to shriek out, quickly transforming and tackling the spear fighter. Luckily, the shuriken harmlessly bounced off my scales, allowing Orochi to fire off a spectral bull at my assailant. What was more important was that Oboro was under me. Uhh…..

At least it's not me just in shocked silence. She was laying there, a tinge of rose on her cheeks. W-was she blushing too? I imagine a dragon can't blush, but if I could, I'd look like a wyvern!

 _"Err… Kamui. Thanks for saving me, but could you move?"_ she meekly asked. Oh! Right! I quickly jump back and transform back. Orochi patted me on the back and laughed.

 _"Get a room, you two. I think Saizo's given the signal that the enemy has surrendered."_ How dare she! How does she know! At least Oboro's sputtering too.

 _"W-what do you mean, Orochi?"_ she asked. The diviner gave a wide smile and winked.

 _"Who can say? Come on, you"_ she said, dragging me off. _"You need to be at the front and centre, the celebration can wait for later"_. T-this woman!

 _"Awawawa!"_ I stammer as she pulls me into the caves. Oboro wasn't following. Maybe I'll be able to compose myself with her not here. Not after staring into her eyes like that I'll be able to look at her in the eyes for a while.

At least that'd probably be mutual.

 _"Here's the chief!"_ said Orochi, grabbing the attention of Saizo, Jakob, Kaze and Sakura. Kagero was standing there, having a cut on her arm tended to by the shrine maiden. Now comes for the boring negotiation stage…

Thankfully, the conversation was short. It ended with us continuing to the coast to pursue Ryoma in Cheve. Two more days march until we reach the ship, then a day and a bit on the high seas. Kaze suggested we left Mokushu before we retreated back to my castle, which gave me some time to avoid Oboro and Hinata a bit more. Unfortunately, someone else was now latching onto me.

 _"So. You and Oboro?"_ said Orochi, walking a few paces behind. Heavens, was there a more infuriating woman? _"Are you two an actual item or..?"_ She hadn't stopped with that wide smile since I'd saved Oboro's life. At least Azura knew to not keep on at me about it, she just tried to make situations for me.

On the whole, I guess I should thank her for it being somewhat of a success.

Can't say I have the same hopes as for Orochi.

 _"Hey, if you keep ignoring me Kamui, I'm going to start coming to conclusions!"_ Dammit! _"I see a vision! The princess of no nation and a hoshidan soldier start a steamy relationship! A gripping embrace in the middle of a battlefield! A duet of blushing brides, with an army of bridesmaids!"_

Those last two sound good… I mean, leave me alone!

 _"T-there's nothing between us!"_ I say, louder than I wanted.

 _"Ah, so the lady hasn't made a move yet… Sad, Lady Mikoto would have been telling you to hurry up and get with her"_ sighed the diviner. She was my mothers retainer before the attack… That was in the past now. _"You know, Kamui, I was just a trainee in the castle when I first met you"_. Great. Baby stories. That's all I need. _"I would have never thought that a nice girl like you would turn out so rude."_

Don't try and guilt me, woman. I have no intention of breaking in front of you.

 _"Did anyone ever tell you about the time you said you were going to marry Ryoma? And then Takumi cried?"_ Heavens, what do I have to do to make this woman go away? _"Wonder if Oboro knows of that story…"_

 _"H-h-how much do I need to p-pay you to go away?!"_ I yell. Orochi laughs in my face. When I'm queen you're off to the dungeons first, hag.

 _"I don't want any money, milady. Just for you to stop acting like a blushing schoolgirl!"_ she says, still laughing. Great, another 'well wisher'.

 _"I can handle this myself. Leave me alone!"_ Why did everyone feel the need to stick their oar in! I'm making plenty of progress, I managed to act in battle with Oboro next to me! That's an improvement, right?

 _"Don't lie to diviners, sweetie. We know all. Here, let me read your palm"_ she says, grabbing my hand like a snake pouncing on its prey. She umms and ahs at it, tutting a few times too. Despite trying to free myself, her grip is much too tight. _"Oh ho ho ho, have you got some interesting twists coming."_

 _"Let me guess, blushing brides and army of bridesmaids?"_ Damn hag.

 _"Twins is what I see"_ she says, winking but not letting go. Twins? I'd always wanted another younger sibling like Elise… Wait, kids? How the hell does that work?

Does Oboro reject me?! Of course she would, she's smitten with Takumi! Gods, how had I managed to let myself get lost in the fantasy for so long!

 _"Earth to Kamui! I'm joking with you. I can't tell your future children from palm reading"_ she says, amused by her atrocious sense of humour. I'm almost in tears here! _"But your life is going to get all topsy turvy soon."_

 _"Meaning what."_ I'm just about done with this woman. She takes another dig and I'm biting her head off.

 _"Meaning that you shouldn't hold back. Who knows what could happen. You're both soldiers and death is a daily possibility."_ Orochi's voice is suddenly serious. _"Don't wait on something like 'being embarrassed', seize the day or you'll regret it forever."_

She's completely right. Dammit, I hate being surrounded by all these people who have it in for me. Death by good advice. What good is it if all I'm going to do is stumble over everything?

 _"And quit being so self conscious too, it's a terrible look for a leader"_ she said, walking away from me. Easy for her to say. As one irritant left, another arrived.

 _"I overheard your pep-talk"_ said Azura. Of course she did. _"Also I know you practically dived on Oboro so I'm practically up to date"._ Ever dutiful at being nosy as always.

 _"Here to gloat then?"_ Really not in the mood to deal with her trying to set me up now. Just let me sleep darn it.

 _"Not at all, Kamui. You know I'm only doing this all for your own good."_ Such an altruist! _"Besides, I was actually going to congratulate you. Before, you'd have just acted like a deer in the hunter's eyeline or run away, but you defended your beloved's life."_

That's true, I did manage to take the action I wanted to. Maybe I am getting more used to her…

 _"We can't just throw a knife at us every time I start being nervous though!"_ I say. _"Besides, I practically trampled her, and she's lucky I didn't puke after what Reina put me through!"_

 _"Not really much else you could have done. So, we just need to make you bold and face your fears!"_ the songstress said, an evil smile on her face. Don't you dare, you damn wench! _"Say… When do you think you'll be in the bathhouse next?"_

My dragonstone is a weapon, and weapons are not to be directed at allies outside of training.

But I think chasing a pesky singer across the forest was warranted.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Kamui! You can't avoid having your bath for the rest of your life!"_ said Jakob, knocking ever louder on my bedroom door.

 _"Only until either Azura or Oboro aren't in our army anymore!"_ I'm not taking the risk. Azura promised not to act without my input after our altercation.

 _"I will not allow my liege to go unwashed! If you don't get out here, I will knock down this door and wash you like I did when you was a child! Or do I need to go get Gunter?"_ Eep. Gunter was a caring father of sorts to me, but he didn't suffer tantrums well. It'd be for the best not making a scene over this, either.

 _"One concession. You don't let anyone else in whilst I am washing, alright?"_ I say, with my face up against the door.

 _"Of course not, milady. I cannot promise to keep those pesky ninjas away, unfortunately."_ Ah yes, the triple threat of Kaze, Saizo and Kagero. Three ninjas following my every step, watching my every move. By now, I'm used to Kaze, handing me pieces of paper that I had dropped earlier, but Saizo and Kagero felt more… judgemental. After dinner earlier, I thought I heard Saizo muttering above me when I went back to grab some leftovers!

This was the best way it could go, sadly. At the very least, I could handle being in the bath with other women. Kagero sneaking up behind me wouldn't be a problem, at least. The thought of Saizo and that creepy notebook of his… Urgh. Let's get this over with.

I was sitting in the bath, alone. With probably a ninja or two hiding in the roof, but mostly alone. I'd already heard Jakob chase off Azura with the threat of shaving her head. The only other threat to a peaceful bath would be Orochi, and I'm sure my dutiful butler will find some way to deter her.

This water is divine… Enough for me to forget all my troubles for a few minutes. This really had been a crazy few weeks. From finding out I've been lied to for all of my life and being hunted by two nations, all the way to right now where I've managed to fall head over heels for my brother's bodyguard. All of that is nothing now.

 _"Urghhhh"_ I groan, melting into the warmth. I could almost go to sleep…

….

 _"Wake up, sister!"_ I hear a familiar voice call out. My eyes flutter open, and I'm home. In the tower I spent my life locked in. My sister, the youngest one of us, Elise, was shaking me awake. _"Big brother said it's the big day today!"_

 _"E-elise… Why are you here so early?"_ The sun hadn't even risen yet. She must have ridden ahead of the others on their way here. Felicia had just entered the room, her hair unkempt as if she had been woken up early. My sister laughed and hugged me. This was nice.

 _"I just couldn't wait to see you again! I had to leave Arthur and Effie behind, but they'll catch up!"_ Elise said, squeezing me tighter. Alright… getting a bit hard to breathe… Felicia yawned and began to lay my clothes out upon my chair.

 _"Come on, Elise, give your sister some space to freshen up. It's an important day today and she needs to be ready"_ said my Maid, practically ushering the Troubadour out.

It's the big day, huh? Maybe she means the day I get tested to see whether I'm strong enough to withstand the curse on me! I've always wanted to travel far across the country. Wait a minute… These aren't my clothes. I normally wear the leather armour Gunter designed for me. This was a long white dress. Much like that of a bride. Is this some kind of training princesses of Nohr must undergo?

 _"Milady, do you need assistance?"_ asked Flora. She had entered the room, flanked by several more maids. Before I could even open my mouth, I had hands on every part of my body squeezing me into this dress.

I'm basically a short twig and I still barely fit. Maybe I need to cut back on the scones. Pfft, I'd do that the second Jakob cuts that ponytail off. After a struggle, I'm in the dress. One maid hands me a bouquet whilst another fixes my veil.

It's the big day then, right? If this is my final test, then King Garon must have made plans for me to be married off. I wonder what kind of person he's chosen for me. My maids lead me from the room all the way to the chapel of the tower. I can hear the organs playing my procession.

I'd fantasized about this day a long time ago. Camilla, Elise, Felicia, Flora and Lilith would be my bridesmaids. Gunther would be walking me down the aisle and I'd be marrying the cutest boy in the nation.

The big doors open and I see my groom standing down by the altar, with the priest between them. Garon, Iago and Hans were sitting in one pew, with Camilla, Elise, Leo and Xander in another. My groom was a gray haired boy, a year or two younger than me. He had a long ponytail and looked distinctly paler than the average Nohrian.

That's Takumi!

Wait, what?

Why is a hoshidan prince my groom? Why is my little brother my groom? Am I really that kind of girl? And why is there another groom already standing down there?!

I have two husbands!? The blue haired turns to face me. I recognise that face. Those beautiful eyes! That pale skin! Oboro was standing there in a suit, before smirking at me and turning to Takumi and locking lips. Of course that's right.

I never stood a chance, really. She's always been mooning after him. And I'm just short, skinny Kamui. There's nothing on me anyone would want. Why am I deluding myself into thinking I have a chance?

 _"Wake up, Kamui!"_ Jakob says, grabbing me by shoulder. I feel my tears drip from my cheeks as he shakes me.

 _"Kamui! You've been in here hours!"_ he said. Oh. Right. I'm in the bath. In my fort. Not in Nohr. I can't help but sob into his arms. _"Ngh! Milady, what's the matter?"_

 _"I was at my wedding but it turns out my groom was Takumi and my other groom was Oboro and they started kissing each other right in the front of me and making me watch on my wedding day and then my dress was too tight even though I never eat snacks between meals unless we're marching!"_ I blubbered into him. My butler was silent for a few seconds.

 _"I'm sorry, did you say Oboro was your groom?"_

 _"That's what you're taking from this?!"_ He may be a top notch butler, but he was a complete moron! His eyes raced across the room, keeping away from me. Shouldn't he be used to seeing me like this?

 _"K-kamui! Calm down. It was just a nightmare"_ he said, patting my head. _"It seems that you have problems with love, correct? I must admit, I'm not the best at doing this kind of thing… But I think you should stop chasing this sooner than later."_

W-what? That idiot! Why should I care what he thinks of love! Flora was an idiot for wasting her emotions on this ass!

 _"For starters, a noblewoman has to think of her court when she marries. You can't take something scandalous as that, you'd have revolt, even in Hoshido."_

Like I care about the prattling of the snobs! I'm not throwing away the one that makes me feel this way!

 _"While I know I cannot stop you, only dispense advice. So please, before you hurt yourself further, give up on marrying Takumi"_ said Jakob, finally looking at me. Wait… No, he didn't think that, did he? I'd laugh if I wasn't crying.

 _"Now now, do you want me to make you a warm drink and we'll dry up those tears?"_ he said, with a soft smile. How is this man so dense?! My sobs change into a strange, strangled laugh. I don't know if he's sincere, but at least there's someone less competent at love than me!

 _"J-jakob, you fool… I don't feel any love for Takumi!"_ I manage to get out, in between my strange laughter. Probably a bit excessive. I did feel _something_ for Takumi. Just the usual sibling rivalry.

Maybe not the usual, in this case.

Jakob looks puzzled for a second before the truth dawns on him, his cheeks flushed.

 _"O-oh… Then it's Oboro that has taken your heart. My apologies for this misunderstanding. Now, this is but a simple matter. I presume this is what Azura has been helping you with?"_

In so far throwing me into the deep end, I guess it was help. What does he mean, 'simple matter', anyway? I've been enduring this debacle for days!

 _"I'd have expected a girl to understand anothers heart, but she's too forward. What you need is to get so used to the idea of Oboro being with you, it becomes second nature."_

Obviously, genius. _How_ am I supposed to do that if I turn into a quivering wreck every time I talk to her?

 _"That's the problem, Jakob. I can't act normal around her! I just turn into a mushy pile of awkwardness!"_

 _"Why don't you try plying her with something you're confident in? You've always been good at um…"_ Jakob says, thinking for a moment. Come on, I can't be so nondescript you have to actually think of my talents, right? _"Football?"_

 _"Do they even have that in Hoshido?"_

 _"Not to my knowledge, no."_ Outstanding. Also, what kind of cute, cool, heart-stealing girl plays football? Hinoka, probably. Hardly a paragon of femininity. The exact opposite of Oboro, in fact. _"Women across Nohr are smitten with the sports stars, you know"_

Probably not for their sports prowess, at least.

 _"But as for a more feminine pursuit…"_ No need to take so long, again! I'm a perfectly fine lady! _"You did embroidery for a while with Elise, correct? I'm sure a tailor like her would love to see it"_

 _"Great idea, Jakob!"_ It's practically the perfect thing! It's like a cultural exchange too! Northern Fortress probably still has that tapestry I made hanging, if I could go back and reclaim it. If Garon and Iago hadn't burned everything of mine down yet, that is.

 _"L-lady Kamui… You're soaking wet!"_ Oh. I had hugged him without thinking. His smile seemed strained. _"I'm glad that you've cheered up, at least."_

 _"My bad! Jakob, could you leave? I'm going to get changed now!"_ I said, as he gave a short bow and left. Finally, a plan that wasn't just charging in headfirst!

 _"Who'd have thought you were the football kind of girl"_ said Azura. AGH! How did she get in here so quickly? _"For your information, we do know of it here. A thug's game."_

What an awful opinion. _"How long have you been in here!?"_

 _"Since Jakob came to wake you up. Embroidery's the next plan, then?"_ she asked, sitting down next to where I had a clean dress folded. _"Honestly, I learn new things about you every day. But this does sound like a skill Oboro would appreciate."_

 _"So can I get your promise to help right?"_ I ask, finally getting dressed. The songstress nods her head.

 _"Of course, Kamui. I'm here the whole way."_

 _"Great, I haven't stitched anything in years. Do you think you could give me a quick refresher?"_

The sound of her palm striking her forehead echoed throughout the bathhouse.


	7. Chapter 7 (Reupload)

_I didn't like how I ended the last chapter, so I've redone the ending. Sorry about the wait, but the next chapter will be along quicker!_

 _"Are you ready to begin, milady?"_ asked Jakob. We were sitting in my quarters, along with Sakura and Hana, all four of us with squares of cloth on our laps and needles with threads in our hands. Azura had revealed that she had no clue on how to do anything like that, directing us to the man who maintained our armour, my faithful Butler. When I had gone to ask him for help, I had been followed by my sister and her friend.

 _"S-sister… Would it be alright for us to learn some Nohrian arts from you? Hana is interested too…"_ asked my younger sister. Her samurai retainer was standing behind her, blushing yet scowling. Jakob gave a bored glance at the pair of them then looked at me to decide.

 _"Of course, Sakura. We'll all be learning most of the basics, anyway_ " I answer her. It couldn't hurt anyway. A bit strange Hana was here, however. She's not usually that shy, anyway. Maybe she's embarrassed of wanting to be feminine?

Cut forward to the present and I'm glad there's someone less feminine than me in the room. Hana seems to be either stabbing herself in the hand or cursing as she undoes a stitch. Jakob tuts every time he has to go over to fix her work, turning her redder and her glower more intense.

I'm just glad that I'm not the only complete mess in this army. Watching a ferocious warrior fumble over a needle was really the confidence booster I needed. Inspiration for my art, too. My hands flow, creating a small, simple stitching of Lillith.

 _"Exemplary work, milady"_ beamed Jakob, inspecting my work. His face dropped when he looked at Sakura and Hana's. _"And everyone must start somewhere, I suppose."_ Whilst Sakura's attempt at a peach certainly looked like a peach, in that it was a pink circle, Hana's attempt at a flower was anything but a flower. The poor girl was practically steaming as she and her liege left my room.

 _"She's practically the image of you"_ laughed the butler as he picked up scraps of cloth left behind. _"At least, I think I was more receptive than Oboro is."_

 _"Aren't you going to make a move? You'd look cute with her."_

 _"Not at all. I am married to my duty with you."_ I almost groan from the cliché.

 _"I don't believe that you have no desires. Hell, I'm sure you've got multiple women in multiple countries that'd throw themselves down for you."_ Flora was one for certain. Now there was Hana and Lillith. The dragon in our shrine didn't talk to many people, but she always spoke of how she looked forward to Jakob bringing the food.

Women just love a man in uniform. Especially when the uniform is a waistcoat. If only Oboro dressed like this…

 _"Milady, surely it'd be more prudent for you to pursue your own romance before worrying about mine?"_ he asked. That was shorthand for 'This conversation is over'. _"As for your little plan, with a little more practice, you should be able to handle a little cross-stitch."_

 _"How much practise?"_ When it comes to me, he's been known to be softer than he is with others. I could have probably have spilt tea on my embroidery and he'd still praise it. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her.

 _"Well… We have that boat ride coming up. By then, you should have something presentable."_ Right. The boat ride. Naturally, I had already put myself and Oboro together on one boat, with Azura for if the plan goes south. Jakob was with me, but I could pull a few strings here.

I'm not going to let another girl get herself in a state as bad as mine! What kind of commander would I be if I let that happen? A quick edit of the plans, and Hana and Jakob are to spend a day together on an exclusive cruise. Unfortunately, money was short and Gunter was only able to confirm we'd have to go cheap on the transport.

It couldn't be that bad though, could it?

It was that bad. We had arrived at the dock and after meeting with the captain, we was showed to our four boats. How they were still afloat was beyond me, but apparently this is how three princesses were due to travel.

 _"I have been assured they are all of high integrity, Lady Kamui. There is a value to the humble warship"_ said Gunter as he paid the large captain, his eyes gleaming at our coin purse. _"Luxuries will only make us inattentive and as we'll be all split, we will need to be on top performance."_

Despite my position as leader and his liege, Gunter pulled the 'listen to your damn elders' card and threatened me with a lecture on the history of the cavalry charge. As the boats were being prepped for purpose, I found myself entering a port bar trying to escape my history lesson. A first for me, having only tasted the occasional glass of wine that had been snuck my way. Several of our number had made it there, most prominently Reina, who had seemingly taken Mozu under a metaphorical wing.

 _"Now this is a vodka shot, Mozu, it's from the northern parts of Nohr. Down in one!"_ she said, pouring another glass for the young archer. Both of them were swaying, with Mozu yelling before necking something from the short glass, prompting the veteran to laugh and pat her on the back as Mozu spluttered.

 _"She's 14, Reina, don't you think this is a little irresponsible?"_ I ask, trying to exude my greatest 'Strict Commander' aura. Doesn't help I'm like a foot shorter than her. The Kinshi Knight laughs and pours me one too.

 _"Don't think anyone gets to complain about age for drinking when they've had their first kill already. Now, you drink up too, Cap, you need to loosen up too."_

 _"Drink up, Kaaaamui"_ drawled Mozu. She was barely on her seat. At least she was laughing now, which is more than usual. _"If yer can't do this shooot… Yer a big cluckin chicken…"_

 _"What did you call me, Mozu?"_ Like hell am I a chicken! I grab that shot and swallow it, slamming the glass down on the bar. It burns all the way down my throat, until it sits hard in my stomach. Gods, people drink this for pleasure? The hell was wrong with Reina? She immediately erupted into laughter.

 _"The look on your face, Kamui! You look like you've just licked a pegasus!"_ Urgh… _"But you know what the cure for that is… Another shot! Stick some lemon in this one, boss!"_ Reina had got the landlord over, pouring a mixture of drinks into that damned glass. _"And you're not getting out of this! You've been looking stressed for a long time and you need to relax!"_

She's right, of course. I've been feeling slightly more floaty and light since that first drink. One more wouldn't hurt. I throw the drink back and swallow hard. The sweet fruit in it didn't help the burning as it went down. I can't help but cough loudly, whilst Mozu throws another down perfectly. How was she doing this so well?

 _"So, Chief. What's the gossip?"_ asked Reina. A big smile had stretched over her face. A distinct Orochi-like smile. _"Orochi told me you're sweet on someone."_

 _"Damn that wench! I'll never spill my lipsh!"_ I yell. I'm nowhere near drunk enough yet for that!

 _"If you can do this special sake, I'll drag Orochi on my Kinshi for a joyride when we set sail"_ she said, signalling to the landlord to bring over an ornate bottle. _"And the drinks will be on me tonight."_

Sucker. And I get to watch Orochi on that awful bird too! _"You're on, Reina!"_ I say, throwing the drink down. Gods, this one was even worse! But, I felt even floatier and fuzzier than before… This was a great feeling! _"Anotherrr"_ I slur out.

 _"Ohohoho, don't get ahead of yourself now, princess"_ laughed Reina. Mozu also had a mischievous grin on her face. _"Now, shall we mix it up with a bit of Notre Sagesse Whiskey?"_

 _"What 'bout some Shirasagi Special Reserve?"_ leered Mozu, with a big bottle in her hands. Both of them poured me multiple glasses. _"You still ain't chicken, are ya captain?"_ What happened to my poor sweet Mozu? With both those glasses down, everything dims…

Urgh… Everything tastes of… something horrific. And my head's splitting. And the room is swirling around. And I'm so dry…

 _"Oh, you're awake. Good morning, Kamui"_ said Azura. She had a smirk on her face. _"Your first experience with alcohol, I presume"_ she said, bringing me a cup of water. The drink helps marginally, but not enough.

 _"I barely got a decent meal in the tower, let alone wine… What happened? I remember being with Reina and Mozu, then… Here. Where are we?"_

 _"We're at the high seas, and do I have a story for you"_ Heavens no. Good heavens what have I done? _"Well, I'll leave some of the tedium like you throwing up all down Hinata out"_

No.

 _"Or the bit where you started singing the Nohrian national anthem in a Hoshidan port bar. Incredibly out of tune, from what I've heard."_

No no no no no no.

 _"Or when you got chased out of the bar, you threw up again on a guard and then got in a fight with some prostitutes"_

No no no no no no no no no no no.

 _"Or even when you got the madame of that brothel in a headlock and had to have Subaki break it up."_

No no no n- Wait, why was Subaki in the brothel?

 _"Or, most importantly, the bit where you found Oboro, threw your top off and grabbed her, claiming that 'every inch of you was hers to ravage'"_ finished Azura with her smirk even wider. I can never show my face to anyone again. _"Unluckily for you, you passed out soon after so we got you tucked into bed before any ravaging could take place"_

I want to cry, but my head hurts too much to do it. _"I-is everyone mad at me?"_

 _"Varies really. Gunter is not pleased in the slightest, but I think Hinata saw the funny side at least. You might need to apologise to the town at a later date. For the bad singing, the guard vomiting and prostitute assault. In that order. Honestly, Kamui, I'm disappointed I only heard most of this second hand. Invite me next time you wish to go out and party."_

Gods… I've ruined everything! Why am I so stupid! Oboro won't want to see my face, let alone do some embroidery with me… I wish I could just hide in here forever.

 _"Anyway, you should go get some breakfast. From what I've heard, it's a great cure for your hangover. Come on, let's get going"_ she said, passing me a folded dress. I slowly drag it over my head and stumble to my feet.

With Azura giving me a hand through the halls of the boat, I made it to the small area we had converted to a mess hall. A round of applause awaited me from Hinata, Rinkah and a few of the sailors of the boat, as Hayato poured me a bowl of porridge. Looking across the room, I see Saizo and Takumi giving me a cold look, whilst Oboro looked down into her breakfast. Not looking at me.

That stung more than my head.

 _"The biggest party animal in Hoshido is awake!"_ roared Hinata, with laughter. _"Invite us next time you raise hell!"_

At least she's not the enemy of all of the ladies of the night in one port. I hope. I sit down at the only table with a free space for me and Azura. Across from me was the smirking Orochi, who was sitting with Kagero. No-one was saying anything.

 _"So, I heard you had fun last night"_ said the Diviner, her smile widening even further. I really don't need this now. She sees my grimace and laughs. _"Don't worry, we were all young and crazy once. Have you heard about when both me and Kagero were once new to Mikoto's detail and we had a night off?"_ The ninja next to her suddenly turned red and began to protest.

 _"O-orochi! We promised not to speak of this again!"_ she said, grabbing her friends arm.

 _"Of course. I'll just say that you aren't the first person on this boat to beat up a prostitute"_ said Orochi, as Kagero buried her head in her arms. Heh. I guess she's not as perfect as she tries to be. _"See, you're smiling already."_

 _"At my expense. Lady Kamui, I must insist that I thought she was an assassin!"_ pleaded Kagero. How long has she been hung up on this?

 _"I believe you, Kagero. Still, this is going to hang over me as long as that's hung over you, isn't it?"_ I ask.

 _"Yes"_ answers Orochi and Azura in unison. Of course both of those accursed women would. I look to Kagero for some sympathy.

 _"Sorry, milady. Everything has to go in our reports."_ What reports? Wait, she was retainer for Ryoma, wasn't she?

 _"Oh, please don't tell my brother about this…"_ I can hear it now, a lecture on honour or whatever it is Hoshidans have in place of 'chivalry' that Xander drilled into me.

 _"He will know every detail"_ said Saizo, suddenly appearing behind me. Still not used to him doing that, god damn it. _"Kagero. I need to talk to you. In private."_ The female ninja nods and stands up.

 _"I'll see you later, Orochi. Oh yeah, Reina said she was looking for you earlier. She's on recon duty at the moment, but she said to wait on deck for her_. _"_

The diviner frowned at the news. _"Didn't think she was into the whole divination thing. Anyway, I'll give you some good advice. Make sure you talk to her sooner rather than later, alright?"_ Orochi stood to leave as well. Looking across the room, I see Oboro had left the table as well, probably as far from me as she possibly can.

 _"No point frowning about it, Kamui"_ said Azura. _"Besides, I'm sure she'll laugh about it in the future, just like you will."_

 _"I'd rather if she'd just laugh it off now"_ I groaned. Urgh… My head is still killing me, even after breakfast. Wait… Kagero said Reina wanted to see Orochi? _"Azura, let's head up to deck. There's something you'll want to see"_ I say, grabbing her by the hand. Of course, she's more guiding me than I am her, but we pick up the pace.

Getting on top deck, I see one of the most beautiful sights of my life. A Kinshi diving and soaring at high speeds, with a sobbing Diviner clutching onto the back of its scarred pilot. Reina gives a little wave to me, as both me and Azura wave back, laughing.

I can't help but feel vindicated. No wonder Orochi likes this so much.


	8. Chapter 8

_"You're a horrible, horrible, horrible woman!"_ spat Orochi, laid out on the deck of the boat. Reina had finally released her from her clutches.

 _"Now, now, don't be like that, I thought you were having fun"_ cackled the Kinshi Knight. _"Lady Kamui, I kept my word. And hey, you're looking a lot perkier than Mozu is on the other boat. Hana and Sakura have been holding her hair back all morning."_ Gross. But I guess seeing Orochi suffer has cheered me up.

 _"I'm so glad I could have been of help for you"_ groaned the Diviner, sitting herself up. _"Hey, isn't that Oboro over there?"_ she said, pointing. The spear fighter was sitting on some barrels, alone, looking to the horizon behind the ship. _"She's on her own. Catch her now and clear the air. And keep your dress on, this time, alright? That can wait for later"_ she says with a wink. Urgh, she really wasn't going to ever forget that.

 _"Good luck kid. I'll spare you from telling Orochi what you were saying about your princess last night"_ laughed Reina. In a flash, the scheming mage was on her feet and clasped onto the flier.

 _"I've got money, name your price"_ she said. Of course that'd cheer her up. Still, I've got to buck up and do this. Deep breath, Kamui, and keep it cool.

 _"H-hey Oboro"_ I say, stammering only slightly. Good start. I got the words out.

 _"O-oh… Hello, Milady. H-how are you feeling today?"_ said Oboro, stammering a bit too. Strange. She's blushing a bit too. Maybe she's seasick.

 _"I-I've been better. I wanted to apolo-"_

 _"N-no need!"_ she said, waving her hands and shaking her head. _"I-it was just a drunken mistake, right?"_

 _"Y-yeah. I wasn't expecting you to be so… understanding."_

 _"I-it's okay… It just caught me by surprise…"_ Now she's kind of looking down at her feet. She must be really ill. If I can show my caring side, she'll definitely forgive me! I reach out and put my palm on her forehead. It feels warm and clammy. Quickly, she lets out a small squeak and recoils.

 _"L-lady Kamui!"_ she said, her face completely scarlet. She must be really ill.

 _"I-it's okay, Oboro! There's nothing to be ashamed about seasickness!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"You just need a lay down. Here, let me take you back to your room"_ I say, with my most reassuring wink.

 _"NO! I-I mean… No thanks, Lady Kamui… I'll go and get some rest…"_ she says, quickly rushing past me. Something felt off about that. But she wasn't angry, was she! I'm back to where we was!

 _"Well, you didn't take your dress off, but damn, going for the face stroking already?"_ said Orochi, coming around from the corner with Azura and Reina. All three of them damn women had been spying on me.

 _"My favourite bit was offering to take her back to her room. You certainly don't wait around"_ laughed Reina.

 _"At least she wasn't angry. Before you started stroking her, at least"_ chortled Azura. Wait… Oh crap! She probably thought I was teasing her or something!

 _"I've got to go apologise again!"_ I say, heading after Oboro. Orochi grabs me by the arm.

 _"Going by your track record, you'll end up with your tongue down her throat when you say sorry"_ she laughed. That… doesn't sound so bad. _"Give it a minute and just think about what you're doing when you run in."_

 _"Although, I think they might be close to finally sorting themselves out now"_ said Azura. Before I could ask what she meant, the boat suddenly ground to a halt.

 _"W-what's going on?!"_ I ask, pulling myself off the ground. Subaki swooped down to us.

 _"Nohrian warships at our 12 and 6! They've frozen the sea too, we're stuck here until they let us go"_ he said. Where the hell did they come from?

 _"Avoid their boats and go to the other ship and fill Gunter in! Reina, see if you can see what kind of force they've got."_ Both the fliers nod and take off, as the three of us that remained raise the alarm for everyone.

 _"They've got Fighters and Dark Mages with grappling hooks. We're going to get boarded soon"_ said Reina. Everyone was on deck now, with Oboro staying far in the back. I'd have to make sure she gets looked at by Sakura as soon as we can get over there.

 _"Orochi, Saizo, Kaze and Takumi. Try and take out as many as you can as they run for us. Everyone else, don't let them get over the side. Reina, go deliver that message to the other ship too then come back here to try and take them down from above."_ Why did they have to attack when my head hurt this much?

 _"We won't hold forever, sister"_ said Takumi, his arms crossed. _"Those ships are probably carrying more people than we could handle."_

It's true, we really need a way of getting away from this trap.

 _"I can feel a dragon vein deep in the sea. If we wait for the waters below the ice to calm down, we could use it to disrupt the ice"_ said Azura. _"Sakura on that side should be able to help break them free."_

So we had a plan. Now we just had to hunker down. Crouching next to the railing, I hear Takumi yell as he lets arrows from his blessed yumi rain down on the enemy. In the distance, I can hear the same coming from the other ship. Grappling hooks flew past me and Hinata, digging into the boat. Nohrian after Nohrian came climbing up, as the fighters amongst us got pushed further and further back.

 _"How much longer, Azura!"_ I call out to her. I see Oboro take the blunt of an axe to the cheek, knocking her to the ground, but before I can get to aid her, Saizo snaps the neck of the man that had knocked her down.

I let her get hurt. Dammit, whoever is in charge of this attack is going to pay!

 _"Kamui! Behind you!"_ yelled Oboro, pointing at me. A Dark Mage had managed to get on deck and had held his tome up. Oh no you don't you slippery bastard. I throw all my weight into a punch, knocking him over the railing. My hand feels like it's on fire, but the adrenaline is too much. I look over to Oboro, seeing that she can't stand. She needs a medic! Why didn't I stick Jakob on this ship!

 _"K-kamui… I'm fine, just give me a second"_ she says, leaning on her naginata to get up.

 _"Dragon Vein, activate!"_ called Azura. The entire ocean began to shake as she put her hands on the deck floor. The ice trapping us in shook, with a path raising up.

 _"It doesn't look like we're free yet. But I think we can get to their ships this way"_ said Azura, wiping sweat from her forehead. Reina quickly dived from the sky on her mount, drenched in blood as usual. It didn't seem to be hers, at least.

 _"Gunter said he'd lead a group down to the rear ship whilst you attack the larger one up top. There should be the leader of the enemies up there."_

 _"We'll rally between the boats, then split up. Take Oboro with you, Reina, she needs to see Sakura"_ I say, despite the spear fighters protests. Reina practically scoops the girl up to the seat in front of her and takes off into the skies again. Leading the charge across the raised ice, I see the others coming towards us. Luckily, everyone seemed accounted for, a few knocks and scrapes notwithstanding.

 _"I bring news, Kamui. I have confirmed the identity of the enemy leader. It is your sister, Princess Camilla."_ Perfect. This was going to be tough. _"Maybe you'll be able to talk her down. Either way, may I take Mozu, Hinata and Subaki with me to secure the southern boat?"_

Mozu was barely standing, but gave a weak wave to me.

 _"Of course. Any advice for what's up ahead?"_

 _"Dodge her axe"_ he said with a wink, riding off as Hinata ran after him and Subaki dragged Mozu on back of his pegasus.

 _"Everyone, stay on your guard. Camilla wont hold back so we need to get her on her own. Rinkah and I will take point"_ I say, with the Oni Savage patting me on the back.

 _"Alright! You take that maid then, I've got the Knights!"_ she said. Maid? I look to where she's pointing and I see a blue haired mage crouched on the ground, her hands arcing with white magic.

 _"Is that Flora?!"_ asked Jakob. His voice seemed to catch her attention. It _was_ Flora! Thank god she was alive!

 _"Flora! What are you doing over there?"_ I said, running over to her as Rinkah toppled a Knight with her club, assisted by Hayato. A dagger thrown by her is quickly slapped out of the air by Jakob.

 _"Kamui. Do you know what your actions have done?"_ Huh. She seems colder than usual. _"Of course you don't. Nohr has claimed that me and Felicia are collaborators to you, Jakob and Gunter betraying the country."_

What? How does that make any sense?!

 _"And now, I have to prove my innocence or else the Ice Tribe will be executed. So please, let me make this quick."_

 _"What is this foolishness, Flora?!"_ yelled Jakob. _"Are you really just going to follow Garon's every word and throw all those years we spent together away?"_

 _"The King's word is absolute in Nohr, Jakob"_ called another voice. Camilla had joined the fight and was circling above. _"We have no choice but to obey. Kamui, please come with me. I couldn't bear the idea of your death on some pointless battlefield somewhere."_

I'm not taking that crap from you, Camilla. I will bring you out of this fear, both of you. _"No-one needs to die! Why don't we stop all of this?"_

 _"We don't have a choice! The cost of treason in Nohr is death!"_

 _"Then join me! There's something wrong with this entire thing! Like someone was pushing Nohr and Hoshido to war, some kind of invisible enemy!"_

 _"It is true. We cannot explain fully yet, but have faith and we will show you everything"_ said Azura.

 _"ENOUGH!"_ shouted Flora. _"Defeat us and we will talk then!"_ she said, pulling another dagger from under her skirt. Dammit, why are you being so hard headed!? Camilla began to rise in height, dodging past an arrow from Takumi. But before she can swoop to strike, another Wyvern Rider divebombs at me from nowhere.

 _"Die, traitor!"_ he yells.

It all happens so fast.

 _"KAMUIIIIIIIII!"_ screeches a woman from behind me.

Something pushes me out of the way of the diving Nohrian. I see Oboro's orange kimono get in front of me as the Wyvern slams into her. I hear a crack and she falls down, landing on me. Orochi blasts an Ox Spirit at the rider, blasting him off the back of his mount as Reina rockets off into the sky after Camilla. Jakob is fighting Flora hand to hand, slowly gaining the upper hand as he sweeps her ankle and pins her.

 _"Thank you for saving me, Oboro"_ I say, trying to nudge her off me. Sakura is sprinting towards me, with Hana in tow. She gives off a gasp. Oh, that isn't good.

 _"Stay with me, Oboro!"_ shouted the Shrine Maiden, her Festal glowing brightly. Oh no. She's badly hurt isn't she? I can't even budge her off me to see what happened, but she got hurt protecting me. Maybe even killed. I'm a terrible commander and an even worse suitor!

 _"I yield! Surrender, men!"_ comes the call from further along the deck. Camilla had been forced to land and Takumi had Fujin Yumi trained on her. The fight was over.


	9. Chapter 9

_"This will be a little uncomfortable, alright?"_ Ahhh… That's really cold… Azura had put an ice pack on my arm. Turns out I broke my wrist punching that mage… The bone had been mostly fixed by Jakob and his stave, but the swelling was still here.

I'd gotten off lightly compared to Oboro at least. Her face was still somewhat swollen from the hit she took back on our ship, and then she'd broken two ribs from that axe on the Nohrian ship.

That axe that was meant for me.

At least her armour took the brunt of the damage.

But twice she threw herself into the way of a weapon for me, twice I should have done better.

 _"Am I really capable of doing this, Azura?"_

 _"Stop beating yourself up. None of us died, did we? Any commander would be proud of such a result."_

 _"Maybe if someone else took the lead, we wouldn't have such casualties."_ Us two weren't the only ones injured. Subaki had some bad burns from a mage he took down and Hana had a mean gash on her leg. And, well, Mozu was still nursing her hangover, amplified by taking a whack from Selena's pommel.

 _"If you don't stop moping about not being perfect, I'll make you spend an entire day with Subaki"_ said Azura, nudging me. Heh. He was off sulking about being hit by an attack. Which had certainly cheered Hana up.

 _"I agree with Azura. You've grown a lot since I last saw you."_ Oh, she was finished being treated by Jakob! Approaching us was Camilla and Selena, both with bandages wrapped around various parts of their bodies.

 _"Could have told your guys to go a bit easy, couldn't you? They nearly got a hit on my face!"_ said the mercenary, winking. _"What are you doing sitting out here, anyway?"_

We were sitting outside the room where Sakura had been treating Oboro and Hana. I had been, ah, kicked out for fussing too much. _"C-can you leave, Sister? You're panicking too much!"_ she had said, in a moment of sternness.

 _"Oh, uh, just waiting."_

 _"How sweet of you! Not only did you let those Hoshidan prisoners go free back in Krakenberg, you wait to see how well all of your soldiers recover from war?"_ asked the beaming Camilla, clasping her hands together. Great, now I feel like a jerk for not really being that worried about Hana. _"Is that girl who took the axe for you in there?"_

 _"Y-yeah."_

 _"I doubt she'd want to see us."_ Isn't that the half of it. _"But still, I'm glad she's still with you. She's pretty devoted."_ I don't like that wink on her face. At least Selena doesn't look like she's clicked yet.

 _"Y-yeah, she's pretty great"_ I say, with my most resounding praise I can muster. My sister laughs hearing it, giving my hair a ruffle.

 _"Aww, my little Kamui's growing up… Next we'll be seeing Elise off with a man of her own…"_ Ah, Elise… How I missed everyone from Nohr.

 _"Are they all ok?"_

 _"Everyone is fine, as far as I know. Whether we'll be able to meet with them is a different matter. Neither of us can go back, you know."_ A sobering thought, to say the least. _"I'm sure you'll be able to find the leader of those invisible soldiers. If you could stand in front of King Garon and tell him 'No', you've got enough guts to tell even the gods to back off."_

Suddenly, Selena gasped. _"Wait, you've got a boyfriend?"_ Swing and a miss. _"It's Jakob, isn't it? There's something about a man in uniform, isn't there?"_ Oh please stop…

 _"Oh, I don't think that's her kind of scene"_ laughed Camilla.

She's known all along, hasn't she? I probably wasn't the most subtle as a kid. Hell, I'm like a brick as it is now.

 _"Kaze? Ninja's do have their own intrigue…"_ continued the mercenary. Maybe she was just listing off all the boys she liked. The door behind us slid open, with Sakura poking her head out. Seeing the two Nohrians, she gives a short gasp.

 _"A-a-a…"_ she stammered. Camilla gave a big smile and approached her.

 _"I've heard of your healing prowess, Princess Sakura. A pleasure to meet you."_ As good as always with laying on the charm. May she have mercy on Hinata when she meets him.

 _"A-a-a pleasure to meet you too… Kamui… Oboro said she wanted to see you… We'll give you some privacy…"_ she said, leaving the room with Hana. The samurai scowled at Selena, before heading off down the corridor with Sakura giving her a hand.

 _"You can do it"_ winked Azura. Here goes nothing!

Laid out on a rudimentary bed we made in a room on the bed was Oboro. She was wearing a loose robe untied, with her sarashi out for the world to see. Her abdomen had turned a dark purple, with a strong smelling ointment over all the bruising.

 _"Hey, Kamui. Don't look so shocked, it doesn't hurt that much"_ she said, airily. Great, she's as high as a kite. _"Anyway, how are you doin'?"_

 _"I'm fine, thanks to you."_ I try hiding the bag of ice I had over my arm, but she scowls at me.

 _"Your arrrrm is hurt"_ she says, her voice slurring slightly. _"Was that when I knocked you down?"_ Not a surprise she doesn't remember, she was whacked in the face.

 _"Nah, it was when I knocked that mage out."_

 _"Wish I could have seen it… You're looking sad, Kamui. What's up?"_

It's about you. Seeing you like this is making me feel guilty again, dammit! _"I-I, I just didn't feel like I did well enough… You had to dive in to save me."_

 _"And you broke your arm punching a mage coming after me. So we're even, right? Besides… I'd take a hit for you any day, so don't be glum."_

 _"I just don't like seeing you hurt."_

The silence deafens for a minute.

 _"Ssssakura told me that you didn't leave my side until she kicked you out to get your arm looked at."_

 _"I-I was worried…"_ Even when she's slurring her words I can't keep it together.

 _"Thanks… How is the arm?"_

 _"Sore. And cold."_

 _"Ah. Yeah…"_ Silence for another minute. _"So, I heard that some of the Nohrians joined us."_ As I expected, she doesn't look happy about it, even through the goofy smile on her face was still beaming. Just what kind of salves did she have?

 _"Princess Camilla and her two retainers, Selena and Beruka, joined us. They'll be great allies, I promise."_

 _"I bet I could beat them all up! Send all those Nohrian bastards in! Not you though, you're a nice Nohrian bastard."_ Thanks, I think?

 _"I'm no bastard! I think…"_ Hell if I knew what the hell my actual birth circumstances were. _"Besides, I'm Hoshidan by birth!"_

 _"So you're a nice Nohrian. Jaaakob is mean, Azura's always acting like above everything and Gunter always scowls at everyone…"_ I think that's just his face. She's going to love Beruka, at any rate. _"I guess they can't be so bad if they follow you…"_

Are we having some breakdown of a personal prejudice right now? I'd say we're deepening our relationship but I didn't expect it like this.

 _"I promise it. I, uh, wanted to show you something whilst we were on the boat ride, but it got a bit interrupted by that skirmish."_ Now's the time to get this plan back on the rails. I've got my knitting bag right here.

 _"Wow… Didn't think you knew things like that, Kamui... Always thought of you as a hopeless tomboy like Lady Hinoka…"_ said the barely lucid spearfighter. Well, I didn't until a few days ago.

 _"I'm a girl of many talents."_ I get my wool and needles out. Right, let's start with something simple. A doily? I begin crocheting, but it's not going well.

This was so much easier with Jakob guiding me! Stitching with my arm this stiff probably isn't helping. I've missed a line and my hearts on it look like fists. Oh, but Oboro seems interested.

 _"It's a simple style…"_ she said. _"It doesn't look like you'd be able to make anything too big with it though."_ Despite sounding like she was about to nod off, she was paying close attention. Maybe she'll be too high to notice it's going wrong!

After an hour of dropped stitches, fumbled hooks and Oboro giggling at me cursing, the doily is done!

 _"It's a bit… avant garde."_

Certainly one way to describe it. Dammit Sakura, come slather her with more medicine, she's getting lucid! The project was a disaster…

 _"But the frog's really cute!"_ she said, grabbing it with a huge smile. She appreciates it? She really is an artist! I can't help but give her a hug. _"H-hey you'll get all this goo on-ah!"_ she continued, before puhing me off and holding her stomach. Oh gods I've broken her more!

 _"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!"_ I sprint from the room, hunting for my little sister. She can't have gone far, right?! Suddenly, the pink haired maiden popped from a doorway, bumping into me.

 _"S-sister! What's wrong!"_ She's flustered and out of breath too. Must have heard my calls or something.

 _"Oboro began convulsing, you've got to come quick!"_ I can't wait here any longer! I bound round the corner, where the spearfighter is laying still, softly gasping. Sakura comes round the corner soon after me, her arms full of salve. Her eyes narrow in on the fluid down my dress.

 _"OUT! I CAN'T HAVE YOU IN HERE INTERFERING WITH MY PATIENTS!"_ she shouted. Well, for Sakura it was a shout. More like raising your voice a bit to anyone else. Either way, her faithful assistant, Hana, grabbed me by my collar and dragged me out.

 _"He-HEY! I'M SORRY OBOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ I try an apologize. The door shuts in my face abruptly. I hear a muffled _"dooon't worrryyyyy!"_ come in from there.

Dammit. It was going so damn well too.

 _"Kamui, you in here?"_ I hear Azura from outside the room I had fashioned into the War Room/bunk. My dress, doused in water in an attempt to stop the salve from staining, was hanging up next to my armour. I had shut myself up in here after I hurt Oboro. Again.

I was a state, my eyes puffy from tears. My dress hadn't gotten any better and even my camisole was kind of stained. Wasn't going to sit around without it, I don't know what ninja is watching me at this minute.

I don't really care, to be honest. Get a good look, Saizo, at the most hopeless dragon on the earth.

 _"Yeah."_ The songstress opens the door, holding a small container.

 _"Guess it didn't go so well."_ She sat down on the bedroll next to me in my bundle. Is she being sympathetic for once?

 _"You could say that… I hugged her after she said she liked or was humouring me or whatever… And squeezed her bruising. Then Sakura got angry and chucked me out. So I came here and tried to clean off the salve. And now it won't come off…"_ I sniff. She puts an arm around me and opens her little pot. Inside were some cookies.

 _"Sorry… I heard you crying earlier, so I stole some cookies that Kaze was cooking up."_ She can be lovely! I quickly grab one and bite down. Lovely as always. She giggled a little, looking at me. _"That salve really smells."_

 _"Tell me about it. I think I was getting airy from just being near it. I don't think she hates me, at least."_

 _"What's with the crying alone in your bedroom then?"_

 _"Because I'm an idiot? Because every single thing I do to try and get somewhere, I mess up? Because I just can't spit it out?"_

 _"Oh no, we're not doing this again…"_ said Azura, standing up. _"You did perfectly fine today and you yourself said she doesn't even hate you. Quit feeling sorry for yourself and cooping yourself up or I won't give your clothes back."_ She quickly grabbed the drying dress and armour from the pole they were on. Could you not be kind for another five minutes!?

 _"You wouldn't dare…"_

 _"Wouldn't I? I want a smile, or you'll have to go have the war meeting in your underwear."_ Utterly ridiculous.

I am utterly ridiculous, she's right. Let's go greet Oboro with a smile and with a declaration of love!

 _"Not unless you're there like me!"_ I yell as I pounce. Like hell am I going to be the only one in my underwear!

Broken arm or not, you'd better believe I won. Shame about Gunter walking in on me celebrating my victory.

How does an 18 year old woman get grounded, anyway?


	10. Chapter 10

_"As you can see, there are lots of ships in port"_ said Gunter, pointing to the shore. After forcing both of us to get dressed, not looking at us as he gave a lecture on about 'acting like proper royalty', I had followed him to the front deck where Takumi and Camilla were waiting. My younger brother was scowling, whilst my sister was giving me a wave. They must be getting on swimmingly. We were outside the port of Cyrkensia, looking in on the full marina.

 _"Much more than we could handle."_ But we'd come so far to find Ryoma. No turning back now.

 _"Something more interesting than just the amount. Look at the banners on some of those on the far piers."_ On the far end was a fleet of boats carrying the Nohrian banners.

 _"Oh my, that's Xander's favourite little boat!"_ said Camilla. _"He calls it the Sieglinde. It's practically a child to him."_

Of course it couldn't be easy. But it seemed both of them had already started fighting! But this posed a perfect opportunity! With the chance of getting both of them to stop, I could stop this bloodshed!

 _"This poses a perfect opportunity. Why don't we try and get the two of them to stop?"_ I propose.

 _"You know they won't. Frankly, I think we should hold back until the Nohrians are defeated, then go get Ryoma then"_ said Takumi, smirking at Camilla. Down, boy. Don't start something. Unfortunately, Camilla takes the bait.

 _"You say that, but I'm sure I saw Ryoma turning tail first at the start of the war."_ She was winking and turned to me. Well, she wasn't wrong. I thought he might have been more reasonable… Instead of declaring me a traitor.

 _"Peace, both of you. Kamui, it is your call on what we do"_ said Gunter. It's a no brainer.

 _"We make a move. At the very least we can broker some peace between them. Let's make plans."_

From what Subaki and Beruka could see, at least, Ryoma held the east of the city whilst Xander held the west. And in the central plaza was some invisible soldiers. The bad news was they were spotted as soon as they arrived.

 _"Oh cool, you're a kitsune too! You look so scaly and hard though…"_ said the big fox next to me, after he kicked a samurai into the waterways.

 _"Just like a wolfskin then. Don't know of any with a water beam though"_ said the wolf monster the other side, blocking off the Nohrian troops with a shipping container. They're both idiots. Tough, but stupid. We'd somehow recruited the two shapeshifters after they had managed to reveal our position to both armies by being incredibly loud

 _"I'm a dragon… I think?"_

 _"Isn't that what that woman with the great rack riding?"_ asked Keaton, shoving Rinkah out of the way of an arrow. I look nothing like that mangy old thing!

 _"Nah, that's a manakete"_ said Kaden, with the most misplaced sense of confidence this side of me.

 _"Focus, you three! Once I give the signal that we've pushed far enough into the Hoshidan troops, you'll break through towards Prince Xander's force"_ said Gunter, his shield deflecting a naginata easily. Our goal hadn't been to attack either country, but to grab some invisible soldiers to prove that they existed and were at fault. Unfortunately, they were on a different island. One whose bridges were well fortified by both armies. A dragon vein existed, but sending in Camilla, Subaki, Reina and Beruka in alone would be tantamount to suicide.

Oboro had (thankfully) agreed to stay towards the back and help manage supplies as the army had split. Kagero had joined her on that duty, partly as bodyguard and partly as runner for the others. Thank god she'd be away from danger.

Not that a bit of bruising would stop someone as amazing as her.

FWOOSH

A small fireball soared into the sky, from where Hayato was standing. That was our mark!

 _"Alright, push!"_ I yell, throwing my dragon body into the barricade. Kaden and Keaton assisted, pushing it towards the Nohrian force. Some soldiers had tried to scale it, only to be blasted away by Orochi. Slowly, the barricade forces the amassed forces to scatter as the others charge in.

 _"Milady, we cannot dally here! Xander is going to make a move soon!"_ said Jakob, healing Camilla from a scrape. Right! Besides, the quicker we get those two on board, the less chance there is of some assassin sneaking up on Oboro…

 _"R-right!"_ I say, charging. Nohrian steel clangs off of my scales as I barrel through them, even Camilla struggling to keep pace. Due to my arm, I had elected to not use my sword style for this fight, but even as a big dragon, this hurt like hell!

 _"The beasts' arm is injured, flank right!"_ shouted a cavalier to his swordsmen. How rude!

 _"That's my little sister you're talking about!"_ yelled Camilla, flattening them. The stragglers were picked up the rest of the crew as we inched ever closer to Xander. He was standing directly on the bridge we wanted, nodding to brightly haired cavalier and a gray haired swordsman, who had pulled out a rough looking sword and hopped on the back of her horse.

 _"Peri and Laslow. A Wyrmslayer too… Stay back, Kamui…"_ said Camilla, her face severe. _'Beastkins, darlings, get ready to stop that c_ avalry charge" said the Malig Knight, taking off again. More cavaliers had joined their charge, building up speed. Keaton had fashioned a shield from a tavern door and was getting ready to guard.

 _"Kamui! I need more staves!"_ shouted Jakob, after healing the wounded Selena. Right, Oboro! The signal we had agreed on for healing supplies was a green flare. Luckily, Saizo's fireworks strapped to a Vulnerary made a lovely explosion.

Don't get any in your eyes though.

The firework pops into a bright green shimmer over us. In the meantime, the cavalry charge smashed into our barrier. Jumping over the defensive wall, the gray haired man that was talking to Xander landed before me, slipping right past everyone.

 _"Lady Kamui, a shame to meet you again under such circumstances… Let's not make this difficult now"_ he said, twirling his Wyrmslayer. Dammit! Everyone except me and Jakob are held up with those cavaliers!

 _"Stay back, milady. I shall handle this"_ said Jakob, grabbing a long dagger from its sheath on his waist. Before I could protest, my butler dived forwards. Luckily for him, the Wyrmslayer's larger than usual size meant he could easily outmaneuver the blade.

If that was any normal swordsman, at least. Attempting to duck the blade earned him a slash across the back. With a groan, he collapsed.

 _"JAKOB!"_

 _"T-t-tis' only a flesh wound, milady…"_ he said, struggling to get up. A kick to the face knocking him back down.

 _"He should be fine… Kamui, if you'd do me the honour of a duel?"_ asked the man. Did he just wink at me? Asshole! Let's think about this… He's a expert swordsman, fast and deadly. That sword is designed to take down Wyverns and will probably tear my leg off too. All in all, I'm screwed. I can't go back to Yato, even with both arms I'd lose to someone like him in a second. Everyone else is still fighting off that crazed woman on a horse… And Xander's coming in as backup?!

 _"Kamui! I've got your staffs!"_ yelled Oboro, from behind me. Despite doctor's orders to not gear up, she had got herself ready for war. _Thank God_ , I think. Wait, where the hell was Kagero?

 _"Get back! We need to retreat!"_

 _"Not so likely!"_ yelled Xander, deflecting a blade aimed at his blue haired retainer. More Nohrian troops had snuck up behind them… Right near Oboro. _"Two sisters have turned traitor. It pains me, but I will strike down all who oppose me!"_

I need to help Oboro! I start to gallop towards her, before I feel the Wyrmslayer dig into my leg. The pain erupts as he yanks, pulling a lump of flesh from it. _"AGHHHHHHH!"_ I can't help but scream. Gah! I whack my head on the floor too…

 _"Kamui!"_ both Oboro and Camilla cry out, the Malig Knight rushing for me. The mercenary swings for my sister, forcing her up into the air, whilst a Nohrian with an axe blocks the way for Oboro.

 _"Nohrian scum! I'll crush you all!"_ yelled the seamstress. Don't… Get away from here!

 _"Laslow… Allow me to finish my foolish sibling.."_ called Xander, galloping across a bridge he fashioned from a crate.

 _"Of c-"_ said Laslow, before being cut off by Kaden pouncing on him. The others managed to push off the cavalry charge! The kitsune and swordsman tumbled into the waterway, dropping the sword near me. Dammit! Orochi and Saizo had been pretty badly hurt and weren't able to fight any more… All that was with me was Keaton, Oboro, Camilla, Reina and Mozu. And we were pretty damn sore.

 _"Xander… If you won't listen, then I'll have to slap some sense into my idiot brother!"_ yelled Camilla, flying at him. Keaton charged as well, going for a tackle. Siegfried cut through the air, knocking them both to the wayside…

No… Not like this!

 _"Mozu! Reina! Get out of here!"_

 _"Not without you, chief!"_ yelled the village girl. She drew an arrow, striking Xander in the shoulder. This was matched by a dark beam hitting her in the gut, crumpling her. Reina tried swooping in to disarm Xander, but her Naginata was no match for his holy weapon.

 _"Be glad that I spared your followers today, Kamui. I am here for the Hoshidan army. However, you must pay for your crimes. For what it is worth, sister, I am sorry that it ended this way."_ He dismounted from his horse and walked towards me, sheathing Siegfried. If I can get a bit further… I can throw myself in the water and get away… But Oboro is all surrounded… I can't leave her like this…

Xander picked up the Wyrmslayer that Laslow had dropped. Dammit… This really is the end…

 _"KAMUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_ screamed a banshee at the highest pitch of her voice.

 _"Y-you?! You defeated them all?!"_ said the startled prince. Huh? I open my eyes to see Oboro swinging her spear like a maniac, managing to force Xander back away from me.

 _"YOU! DO! NOT! TOUCH! KAMUI! YOU! UTTER! SCUM!"_ she continued screaming. Her armour and uniform was in tatter and stained scarlet, with the spear stolen from a Nohrian splintering on every hit. Xander could do nothing but defend against the relentless barrage of strikes. She won't be able to keep this up much… I need to help!

 _"How are you still standing?! I won't hold back then!"_ yelled Xander, kicking her in the stomach. Reeling, Oboro crumples to the floor, curled up. Legs, all three of you, don't fail me now!

As Xander swings his Wyrmslayer down, I throw my entire weight into him. I feel my back burn up, but my body collides into my brother, knocking us both down. I see him collapse, then I black out…

 _"Milady!"_

Urgh… I feel something warm washing over me. I was back as a human, laying face down on the floor. Jakob was standing over me, his Mend staff glowing brightly. Everything hurts, but my back and leg are roaring in pain.

 _"No, don't stand yet. We need to patch your leg up."_ He was fussing around on my leg, wrapping it thick in bandages.

 _"So lovely to see you, darling"_ said Camilla, holding my hand. She had a bandage on her head. Looking around, I notice most of our group had some kind of first aid covering them. _"We succeeded in our half of the mission, as have the other group. Unfortunately, both the Nohrian and Hoshidan forces decided to retreat to regroup instead of join us. Likely, they'll lick their wounds then get back to fighting."_

So everything was for naught? Bugger. That was still on top of those invisible soldiers, wasn't it? _"W-where's Oboro?!"_ I ask. Last I remember was tackling her… Oh gods, I hope I didn't trample her!

 _"Hmm… Oh, the girlfriend…"_ smirked the malig knight. Good to see I can't escape this crap even in this state.

 _"S-she's not my girlfriend!"_ Not yet, anyway. I'm working on it, dammit!

 _"Relax, she's fine. Just had to stick her somewhere safe while she recovers. Don't worry, Orochi is staying with her to make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore."_ That's exactly a reason to worry! And I don't just mean leaving her with the witch!

 _"What do you mean recovers!"_ Agh! My back flares up again as I try and get up. Jakob tutts and lays me back down.

 _"She is fine, milady. Merely aggravated her injuries from earlier. Now, you on the other hand, are practically falling apart! As your carer, I must insist on you resting to at least allow for the muscle to fully recover on your leg"_ said the butler.

 _"Like hell am I sitting around. If I'm to convince anyone, I need to bring them the head of that invisible captain myself."_

 _"I expected you to say this. So, we came up with a compromise."_

Why does the sound of something landing behind me fill me with dread?

 _"Heya, chief! Heard you're flying with me for the time being"_ said Reina.

I think I'd rather take my chances with Xander again.


	11. Chapter 11

_"I-It's over…"_ The leader of the invisible forces falls, his head cleanly torn from his shoulders. Reina's Kinshi walks towards the corpse. Suddenly, all of the bodies disintegrate. _"NO! Dammit!"_

 _"How convenient… They leave no trace, not even their dead"_ said the veteran soldier in front of me. There goes the evidence we needed to convince my brothers.

 _"Bad news, Kamui. The Hoshidan forces have rallied and are storming this position"_ said Gunter, charging up towards me. Saizo jumped down from a rooftop, landing next to the knight.

 _"As are the Nohrians. There's no way for us to take them both on like this."_ The only way to secure our lives would be to flee now and let them fight it out between themselves. That'd make this entire endeavour pointless! And we'd have to ditch Oboro and Orochi too. Out of the question!

 _"I'll go beat some sense into them once again then!"_ I try getting off from the bird I was riding, but a firm hand forces me back on.

 _"As we agreed, milady, you are not leaving this Kinshi. The fight is lost"_ said Jakob, his hand tight. It's not over yet! Suddenly, a haunting song rang out across the battlefield. That's Azura! Our group charged over to the sound, to find the remnants of the two armies kneeling, their leaders at their forefront. In the middle of the fight was Azura, who had been using her spear to prop herself up.

 _"Lady Azura!"_ called out Jakob, running over to her.

 _"I-I'm fine… Just this song is tiring… Now they should be… a bit more agreeable…"_ she said, falling into the butlers arms.

 _"W-what trickery is this… Azura…"_ groaned Ryoma.

 _"As long as you keep fighting… I'll keep singing"_ she said, nodding to me. It's my moment to shine.

 _"Do you not believe me now? There is something here, trying to drive both countries to ruin! It's already claimed Nestra and it won't stop here! Nohr, Hoshido, Izumo, Cheve, everywhere! I need both of you to stop fighting and join me to combat them!"_

Would have worked a lot better if I had that head to show them.

 _"I can't say what else I know at the moment, for it carries a terrible curse. But come to the edge of the bottomless canyon when the skies turn and I'll show you exactly what we're up against."_

The silence from both sides is almost deafening. Xander is the first to respond.

He shakes his head.

Oh dear.

 _"I must have smashed your head hard on the floor, Kamui. I will never trust the word of a traitor like you. For now… we will retreat. Men! Fall back!"_. No! But he seems to ignore my shouts.

 _"Don't worry, Kamui, he'll come around on his own. He usually does when he gets this angry"_ sighed Camilla.

I sure hope so. Suddenly, Izana's words resonate with me. _"Xander! What do you know of any Dragons?!"_ However, he doesn't even turn to look at me. The dandy swordsman at his side gives me a pained expression, but they soon retreat along with him. Ryoma gives a small laugh.

 _"You were always a surprising one, Azura… But still, a dragon you say? Why don't you try the Rainbow Sage at Notre Sagresse? Even if he doesn't have an answer for you, he might know someone who does."_ The swordmaster was wincing as he got to his feet. Good to see someone wasn't being a jerk.

 _"Can I count on you to follow me to the bottomless canyon?"_ He gives a grimace. Here comes the excuse.

 _"You give me nothing to trust you with, Kamui. The men still are wary of you."_ I give him a perfect glare, but it doesn't seem to work.

 _"Oh, don't be such a wuss!"_ said a blonde girl with a headband. She almost gave him a clip around the head.

 _"Oh, this is Ryoma's girlfriend! Are you ever going to introduce her to us?"_ said Takumi, a smirk on his face. The look of panic on my elder brother's face quickly scrambles around to look for help.

I feel a deeper connection to him in this moment, more than any I've felt in my life.

 _"S-she's not my girlfriend! T-this is Scarlet, she's a leader in the rebellion of Cheve."_

 _"That's future-Queen Scarlet to you lot!"_ she said, winking. _"Anyway, I trust her, Ryoma. On all of this."_ At least I've got something to work with here.

 _"Urgh… We'll discuss this back at Shirasagi… Kamui. Take good care of our siblings, alright?"_ he said, as the Hoshidan troops began their retreat.

 _"Wow… I think you almost convinced them"_ said Takumi, with a small cheer. Camilla practically grabbed onto him and began to cheer too.

 _"Xander will come round. Even if it takes Leo and Elise dragging him kicking and screaming, he'll be there."_

In all the celebrations, I forget about my leg and back, jumping off of Reina's Kinshi.

Promptly, I find the floor in a way Felicia would be proud of.

Stirring, I wake up. The first thing I feel is flames engulfing my entire body.

 _"Urgh…"_

 _"Oho, sleeping beauty is awake. How are you feeling?"_ Orochi was kneeling over me, rubbing some powders into some wounds on my abdomen. My clothes had been opened up, with all my wounds being treated by some kind of concoction or another. One particularly deep gash was stitched together with some thread. The diviner herself had some bandages up her arms, as well as a big bruise on her shoulder. Mozu was still asleep, with an icy spell cooling her stomach. We was in a house that had been trashed and abandoned from the fighting.

I hope that bloodstain by the door is mine.

 _"Like a pegasus just landed on me…"_

 _"This is why you listen to the doctor when he tells you to not fight, Oboro"_ she said, smugness practically dripping from her.

 _"Hmmpf."_ Condescending hag. Still, why did I run right into battle? I didn't even have my naginata with me. It was all kind of a blur still, probably from getting whacked in the face.

Oh, right. Kamui was about to get killed by that Nohrian fil- Swordsman.

 _"Is Kamui alright?"_ Hearing my question, Orochi sighed.

 _"As far as I know. She's in bad shape, but I think Reina's making sure she can keep moving. I can't hear anymore fighting, so let's think positively about that."_ She looked worried, but that moment was fleeting. _"Besides, you managed to go toe to toe with Prince Xander. I'm sure tales of the Blue Demon of Hoshido will be told for years to come"_

I barely attempt to stifle my groan. That nickname had stuck, soon after I began serving Lord Takumi. Some bandits we captured trying to raid some nearby farms had spoke of a blue demon that relentlessly haunted the battlefield when my liege was present. They spoke of a terrifying face that yells before their death. Only when the prisoners saw me, they all began to cower.

Really hurts a girls self esteem, that.

 _"But anyway, I've got more important business to attend to. Such as, asking you why you threw yourself into such recklessness. You do know you're only meant to throw yourself into swords for our little prince, right?"_ Orochi's tone was almost stern, but her smile was killing all authority in her voice.

 _"Kamui is our captain. I am to serve both her and milord"_ The hell does she think she's playing at, anyway. _"It's my choice what I do on the battlefield anyway."_

 _"Oho? Would you throw yourself in front of a spear for Sir Gunter? He's of a higher rank in this… militia than you?"_ Like hell I would. Old man can save his own skin.

 _"Depends on how much he needed it."_ Orochi flicks me on my nose. Dammit! If I wasn't beaten to a pulp I'd whack her one.

 _"Don't lie to me, little miss 'NOHRIAN SCUM!'"_ she says, in a screechy voice. Is that meant to be me?! _"Oh, and here comes the Blue Demon! Don't eat me!"_ The diviner runs away laughing, checking the door of the building before heading out. Several peoples footsteps thudded along, including a kinshi landing.

Damn that woman!

Why did I run straight for Kamui? It was practically suicide! Only by god's graces I survived that encounter. Would I have done the same for Takumi?

Of course I would. There's no doubt. To get him to notice me? I'd do anything to keep feeling his appreciation. If only he wasn't so dense.

But why does Kamui make me feel that fire too…

As I pondered this question, the door was flung open. Prince Takumi and Hinata burst in.

 _"Wow, you look like crap, Oboro!"_ laughed Hinata. Glad he's feeling fine.

 _"Took ten Nohrians to make me like this, you look like that when you wake up"_ I say with a weak smile.

 _"What happened to 'I'm not going to fight?'"_ Takumi was trying his best to be angry, but relief washed across his face. Still, I did lie to him.

 _"I-I'm sorry, milord. I just acted when I saw Kamui being cornered."_

 _"Well… Don't do it again."_ He attempted to huff, but Hinata put an arm over his shoulder.

 _"Oh lighten up, Takumi! Everything ended well!_ " said the samurai. Milord was failing to pretend he was mad. It's kind of cute. The door opened again, with the old Nohrian knight, Gunter, carrying Kamui in his arms.

 _"We've given her painkilling drugs again. I'm making sure we don't get a repeat of before"_ said the inveterate knight, sticking his baggage down on a chair. She'd had all of her armour off and replaced with a loose dress. On her face, a big red mark was on her forehead. Maybe she'd collapsed recently? On her leg, I could see a large splint holding her leg together.

Gods…

 _"Heyyyy Oboroooo"_ she said. Heavens… Last time she was like this she caused an international incident. At least we both got to see each other on painkillers. Sakura had followed the two in.

 _"If she's being a nuisance I can sedate her more."_ Sakura looked more tired than the rest of us. No doubt, considering the amount of injuries we'd accumulated. Between her and Jakob, we were short on medical staff.

 _"Thanks for saving me and whacking that jerrrk Xander… He's a jerk."_

 _"Negotiations did not go as well as planned, milady means"_ says Gunter. Takumi nods and puts a finger to his temple. _"But, at least, we have a direction to head to next."_

 _"Notre Sagresse is an island northeast of here, right? All we got to do is hop on and sail over there"_ said the archer. Gunter shakes his head.

 _"Unfortunately, our captain has turned tail and left. As have the Hoshidan and Nohrian forces. And with the state this town is in, I fear Nestra has no ships left to hire. We shall return to milady's fort and plan our next move. We deserve the rest, anyway."_

Thank god. It feels like I've been beaten up for a week straight.

 _"Liliiith… I summon thee! Bring us home!"_ called out the captain, waving her arms around. Seeing her goofing around is so nice to see… A-at least she's keeping her top on this time too. The portal to her castle opened, as Hinata grabbed me in his arms. Guess we're going in.

I could do with a decent bed.


	12. Chapter 12

_"So, the closest place to get a ship is Dia?"_

 _"Unfortunately so, milady. Most ports have closed up since the war spread down here. Especially for Hoshidans, on this side of the sea"_ sighed Gunter. _"This means heading into Nohr. Not far, but it's still enemy territory."_

Strange terminology, that. Technically, everyone was aiming swords at me. Then again, I did attack them first. Not one of our strategic masterworks, I'll admit. But I'll need to get Nohr on side eventually.

 _"So we'll march north and try and sneak in? What about getting the boat?"_

 _"We could send someone ahead to secure the purchase, meaning we won't have to wait around too long there. We also have this fort as a means of hiding stealthily near the town."_

The ability to hide from roaming armies was probably the best feature of this fort, behind the treehouse and bathhouse, in that order. Unfortunately, we couldn't just pop out unannounced, we could throw ourselves into an ambush. So we had someone on watch where we had entered, this time in Cyrkensia, we had Kaze and Rinkah on watch. Both were mostly unharmed from the fighting and were aiding the civilians.

Unfortunately, everyone had to march with us. If we didn't bring everyone out together, they'd leave the fort potentially miles away. I think the castle workers were denizens of the realm my fort is located in.

At least, I think so. I hope Lillith didn't kidnap a load of people, at any rate.

But since we need to march, we need to be in better shape. The last fight was gruelling, with most of us injured in some way. The worst off was me, Oboro, Mozu, Beruka and Kaden.

 _"Naturally, we can't march until you recover. May I suggest taking some time to sort your, ah, affairs. You have a lot of battles coming up and you need to be ready."_ Ever the old softy, Gunter. Heaven forbid you actually have a real daughter some day, you'd never know what to do. But now we've technically got some time off, I guess we could chat some more. Maybe even do some crochet together.

I must be an expert by now.

 _"I understand. Could you send Jakob over, if he's not busy with the other patients?"_ I ask. The herbs Sakura put me on were wearing out and like hell was I feeling my injuries anytime today. I had a large gash on the back of one of my legs, which had also cracked the bone, and across my back a deep tear that was slowly healing. Most of the time since we got back I'd been laid out in bed.

 _"Understood. Please rest, milady"_ said my guardian, leaving. A few minutes later, my butler entered without knocking.

 _"Lady Kamui. You wished to see me?"_

 _"Ah, Jakob, just in time. Could you get some of those herbs from Sakura? I want to go hang out with Oboro."_ The servant rolls his eyes and opens a pocket on his waistcoat.

 _"She did say to use these sparingly, milady. We know what you're like under the influence."_ One time, and suddenly everyone's staging interventions. The butler rolls his eyes and sits down on the stool next to me. Time for A Talk. _"Gunter must have been too gentle with you. I understand you are… excited, by your new paramour, but may I offer a warning?"_

Not that you'd stop if I said no.

 _"You are acting like a child, Kamui."_

You're 22, stop acting like an old man.

 _" Every second you spend thinking of Oboro, you are shirking the thoughts you should be having regarding this situation. What do you do when you see her in danger?"_

I glare deeply at him, but his stern face is like an inpenetrable wall, honed by years of scolding junior servants and unruly princesses.

 _"I run in and save her."_

 _"And throw yourself in front of swords. Dragon or not, you are not invincible and you are our leader. If you fall, all is lost. If she falls, we can continue."_

The nerve of this man!

 _"Asshole! Are you saying she's expendable?"_

 _"Not in the slightest. You need to understand that you are not just needed at her side. Everyone needs you, and you are of no use to anyone stuck in a bed with a chunk of your leg missing!"_

Wow, he actually shouted.

 _"I-I apologise, milady. But still, please. Try to calm yourself of her and keep your mind balanced on the battlefield. Beruka is still unconscious. Would she have fared better if she had a commander covering her back? Maybe. Point is, the last fight was the most intense we've faced so far. We don't know what awaits us at Notre Sagresse, so we need you more than ever to keep your head clear."_

Beruka's still unconscious?! I didn't even know. Granted, I have been drugged up and bedbound since the fight, but still. Ugh, I feel sick.

 _"I understand. Should I avoid her then?"_

 _"Heavens, no, don't start with that, you'll give the girl a complex. Just maybe in battle, if you can't keep your mind from wandering."_

So we're back to how we were when I was blushing and stammering over myself. Great.

 _"Go talk to her now. I'll give you a hand."_

 _"You're a star."_ I won't be able to stop thinking about that quiet assassin though. _"What about Beruka?"_

 _"She'll be fine. She has both Camilla and Sakura doting over her. Now, let's get you dressed"_ said the butler, pulling a dress from my wardrobe.

The barracks accommodation of my fort was a fair bit nicer than the usual military bases I'd seen. At least, the girls dorm was. Four people to a room, with plenty of flowers brightening the rooms up. I hadn't dared venture into the boys dorm, imagine the scandal, but I imagine it didn't smell so nice.

Oboro's room was shared with Hana, Sakura and Mozu, of which the only one here was Mozu, laid out in bed. She'd taken a heavy whack from whatever the hell Siegfried's beam was , but it had really knocked the wind from her sails. I don't think she's really been well since that night in the tavern, but this probably outweighs any hangover. Oboro was laying down on her bed, sewing her battle dress. On the floor next to her was a pile of clothes that needed repairs. Jakob's shirt was notably absent.

 _"H-heya, Oboro, how is it going?"_ I ask, that annoying stammer rearing his head again. Come on, I was so close. Jakob had cleared off, presumably to stop any rumours of him lurking in the girls dorm from surfacing. The seamstress hadn't noticed my arrival and managed to stab herself in the finger, giving out a yelp.

 _"O-oh, Kamui! I didn't realise you were there. It's good to see that you are moving a bit better."_ The long dress Jakob had picked did a good job of covering all my bandages. I had a pair of crutches as well to help with moving around without a big pair of strong arms to carry me. _"Do you want to sit on here?"_

Oh my, invited onto her bed. I stiffly sit down, my leg sticking out straight thanks to the splints attached. She was sitting there in a flowery kimono, loosely tied up. _"So, uh, thanks for having my back in that last fight."_ Got to try and keep this professional.

Oboro looked surprised, then smiled, releasing the anxiety in my chest. _"Not a problem, chief, it's my job to be yours and Takumi's shield. Besides, I thought you'd be upset, considering I got in the way of your duel with Xander. Don't Nohrians have that chivalry thing or whatever that says no interfering in a clash between knights?"_

It also generally has knights slaying dragons, which doesn't really bode well for me. Even then, there was nothing duel-like about that entire fight!

 _"O-oh no, that wasn't a duel, he was just upset. Still, I'm surprised you managed to go toe to toe with him. I think I've only ever managed to even hit him once or twice in all the years we've practised together."_

It was probably more down to him being blindsided by the shrieking madwoman, but still, credit where it's due.

 _"Oh, tell me about it. Orochi's already been teasing me, saying that the Blue Demon of Hoshido is now famous for beating up the crown prince of Nohr."_

Keep your filthy claws out of this pure one, witch.

 _"What did Sakura say about your injuries?"_

 _"Nothing too major, just that I've got to rest. Usual stuff. But I'll be ready the next time we're moving out! You can count on me to protect you"_ she said, smacking a fist into her palm. I saw that wince, sweetheart. Time for big mean Commander to step in.

 _"I want you to heal fully. No running into swords when you're still recovering. And this is an order."_

She scowls at me. Don't hate me, please. This is the only way we can make sure you don't bite off more than you can chew.

 _"Only if you're sitting it out as well. That leg of yours is only going to hold you back and you're already public enemy number 1 to our enemies."_

 _"N-no way! The CO has to be on field to lead! Besides, I have everyone watching my back. The only people looking for yours is me, Hinata and Takumi. And I can't do that effectively like this. So please, until we're better, keep it calm. I promise I'll take a back seat."_

Her face didn't brighten. Damn it, did I piss her off?

 _"I'm sure any of the others would cover me."_ She clicks her tongue loudly. _"I guess you're right. Just don't get yourself killed or I'll stamp on your grave."_

A success, finally.

 _"Anyway, business over with, what are you doing with the uniforms? Are you sure that's not too much to do when resting?"_

Her demon face brightens the second her work is brought up. Good to note.

 _"Sakura only said bed rest, and I can do this from my bed! So, all the damaged uniforms I'm patching up keeps me busy. It makes up for all the mopping I'm going to miss, at least."_

 _"You do know we do have servants to do the housework, at least."_ The mystery cleaners. Lillith wouldn't tell me where they came from. And none of them would speak of it, either. The most pointless joke in history, and it's being pulled on me.

 _"It helps get me ready to sleep"_ shrugs Oboro. People have done stranger things. We used to say Felicia couldn't sleep until she dropped something.

 _"I thought you might want to try crochet again. I've been practising a little."_ Looking around, I see my abomination sitting on her bedside counter.

 _"I… wasn't in the best of conditions back then."_ No you were not. _"How about you show me again? We can properly sew together!"_

She looks so cheerful, despite her injuries. I knew this was a brilliant idea! Grabbing my handy knitting bag, I pull out some wool and hooks. With her watchful stare, my hands move on their own.

 _"Oh, I think I've seen some of this stuff before"_ she says, having picked up needles herself and joined me. Naturally, she was tremendous at it. Mine was doing better than before, now actually looking like my Dragonstone. Simple, yet stylish. Hers was an effigy of me as a dragon.

 _"You've really caught my good side."_

 _"It's a magnificent beast…"_ she said, still in thought. Damn right I am. Oboro notices my smirk and turns scarlet.

 _"I-I mean it's a great look! It's elegant in form!"_ Keep digging yourself deeper, sweetheart.

 _"Aren't I always?"_

 _"Well…"_

 _"Don't stop right there."_

 _"To say the least, you're hardly a lady. You'd probably get into a fistfight in court or start wrestling in a fight!"_ I mean, that's all true. _"B-but Lady Hinoka isn't much better!"_ The poor girl looks like she could just die.

 _"I kid, but still, wrestling is a vital fighting skill."_ Especially for someone who can turn their arm into a sword.

 _"Jeez, it's not ladylike to bully your friends, either!"_ At least she was giggling now. _"Do you want me to call you Prince Kamui or something?"_

We're both finally free of our nerves! Gods, wherever you are, thank you for blessing me with this strength! I'm so happy, I'm practically in the heavens with you!

 _"You'll call me queen, honey"_ I say, without thinking.

What.

I didn't just say that, did I? I slowly drag my eyes over to the lady I was with. She was stifling a laugh, whilst still bright red.

D-dammit! I was so close to having a successful date!

 _"Jus' get a room or sumthin'!"_ groaned Mozu from across the room. Whoops, guess she wasn't as asleep as we thought. _"Don't you have that treehouse to yerself?"_

 _"S-sorry, Mozu, we'll quieten it down"_ laughed Oboro, wiping a tear from her eye. _"S-so, uh, Queen Kamui, huh?"_

How could you forsake me like this, Gods? I take all that praise back.

 _"How about we go back to your throne room?"_ the seamstress said, with a wink and a grin


	13. Chapter 13

_"So, Queen, huh?"_

Gods, why did I say that. I'm not even in line to the throne, either of them, anymore! From realising Mozu was listening to my feeble flirting, we had managed to sneak back to my treehouse.

And by sneak, I mean we basically dragged our broken bodies back to my comfy den. On the way, I'm sure I had seen Azura, Camilla and Orochi giving me a thumbs up.

 _"S-shut up… I didn't mean it like that."_

 _"That's true, you did say you wanted to be ravaged"_ Oboro said, a wide, Orochi-esque grin spreading across her face. I give off a silent shriek.

Why are you joining them! You're meant to be with me! Well, two can play this game!

 _"Only after a few drinks. Care to join me for some?"_ There was that bottle of rum that a villager had given me during an invisible army attack we had repelled, sitting in my dresser. Perfect for a bit of fun.

Probably not the best idea, but who cares! Oboro was grinning even more as I poured out two glasses and sat down on my bed. I think that book said this was subliminal or something. Hell if I know about that kinda stuff, I just know that it's comfy.

 _"Let's call it a painkiller! To the two greatest people in this army!"_ Tsubaki would argue against that. So would Selena, most likely. Ah, who cares. I chink my glass against hers and take a drink.

 _"To us!"_ cheered Oboro. _"To think I'd be up here drinking with royalty!"_

 _"Aww, Takumi'll be able to handle his booze before long and you can hold his hair back."_ Poor guy couldn't stand sake. _"Maybe you could become royal drinking buddy!"_

 _"A prestigious title, I'm told. Say… When did you start, y'know, liking me?"_ she said, finishing her drink. God damn, she inhaled that fast. She pours herself another one. Like hell am I going to let her get ahead of me. Regarding that question, though…

 _"From first sight"_ I say, eliciting a snort of laughter from across the table.

 _"Such a cliché!_ _Did you pluck petals as well?"_

 _"Nah, I just spent over a week spazzing out over every time we were in the same room."_

 _"Heh. I find I have that effect on Nohrians."_ She flashed a wide grin, but it kind of stretched into a grimace. Was this her trying to replicate her Demon Glare? The eyebrows were all wrong. Urgh. This booze tastes awful with the painkillers Sakura had given me.

 _"But I'm not a Nohrian…"_

 _"No, but you're a nice Nohrian!"_ Not everyone in Nohr is a prick, dammit! Just… a large amount of them. _"I'm sure Princess Camilla is nice once you get to know her"_ she sighed.

 _"I could introduce you, if you want. I mean, I kinda hope to join the countries some day. Maybe this fight against the invisible foe will forge some alliances."_

 _"Maybe we could get Ryoma married off to a Nohrian!"_ Oboro laughed. I think Camilla would eat him alive!

 _"Gods… Maybe we could get Xander to marry Hinoka! Then we can pair Leo and Sakura and Takumi and Elise! Everyone can have one big ceremony!"_ That being said, I think Xander would stab anyone that courted Elise. Oboro's drunken grin faltered at the idea of Takumi being married. Oh crap, I forgot!

 _"Oh yeah, Lord Takumi would be getting married, wouldn't he?"_ Aw, come on, you can't still be pining over pineapple-head.

 _"You still feel that way about him?"_

 _"No!"_ Her eyes were wide open as she shook her arms. _"I-I mean, I don't know. He's still really special to me. It's hard to explain how he makes me feel."_

Gah, he's always making this difficult! And now we have this awkward air over us. Come on, think of something big to clear this!

 _"I'm still down with d-d-d-dating you, Kamui"_ stammered out the spear fighter. _"You're cute, driven and I just can't stop throwing myself infront of axes aimed at you. So please, don't let me ruin this!"_

 _"O-Oh… You just said we're d-d-dating…"_ She said it! She really said it! Way to clear the air! _"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _"Jeez… I think everyone in the fort heard that"_ she laughed.

 _"I don't care! We're dating!"_

 _"Congratulations"_ said a voice from above. Saizo was sitting on the rafters with a notebook. Damn ninjas! I lob a pillow at him with my flawless aim, which he effortlessly dodges.

 _"Dammit!"_

 _"Couldn't you give us a bit of privacy?"_ asked Oboro.

 _"This is official business from Lord Ryoma, so no. I'll omit the wedding plans you have for him from my report, as a favour."_

 _"Thanks, I guess."_ The damn ninja is still there. Take a bloody hint!

 _"Shove off! I'm getting myself a girlfriend here!"_ said Oboro, throwing her cup at him.

 _"Hey, careful! They're probably really expensive!"_ Not that I paid for them, it came with wherever the hell Lilith pulled this place from.

 _"I will grant you some privacy. Kamui, do not mistake your brothers intrusion as suspicion. He's merely concerned for his little sister. Do not drink too much. You have a reputation."_ In a flash, the red ninja vanished from the room. Damn ninjas.

 _"So… Wanna go out on a date when we get to Notre Sagresse?"_ she slurred, her smile back after the intruder had finally left.

 _"Oh, we could go shopping, find a café, maybe even get a gondola ride!"_ I had read about the island city among my many days in the tower. One of the most romantic locations too, according to Camilla. Number 1 was Cyrkensia, but alas, it wasn't in the best of conditions at this point.

Neither was the pair of us. Between us, we had demolished that bottle of rum and the room suddenly became a whole lot less static. Oboro suddenly stood up, immediately falling forwards onto my bed, giving off a muffled 'ow'. Struggling for a second, she immediately gives up, stuck face down, half on my bed.

 _"Kamui, I'm stuck. What the hell was in that rum?"_

 _"Maybe it's your dumb Hoshidan liver, can't handle the good shtuff"_

 _"I'm serioush, I can't move… Guess I'll have to live on your bed from now on."_ I can't even see her face, yet I can see that grin.

 _"Hold on… I need you jumping in front of swords for me…"_ I try to get up, hopping off the head end of the bed. Oh god, I know what she means. Even with my crutch to try and stabilize me, the entire room spins. And as fate would dictate, I land on top of her.

 _"Ow. How much do you weigh, dammit?"_ grunted Oboro. I try to give a jab to her side, but it comes more as a prod with a palm. Oh shit, her ribs were messed up, weren't they? She gives off a yelp. _"Don't touch me there, that hurts! How about I smash up your back?"_

 _"I-I-I-I-I"_ stammered a voice from the doorway. For gods sake, does everyone just invite themselves in? _"I'LL COME BACK LATER!"_ she shouted. Oh no… That's Sakura! I turn, eliciting another groan from the body under me, to see my younger sister, her face as red as her hair. Before I can even say anything, she sprints out of the door. Behind where she was standing was Jakob, healing staves in hand and scowl on his face.

 _"Do you think she got the wrong idea?"_ asked the woman under me, an all too familiar question.


	14. Chapter 14

With the help of the very professional words and grasp of Jakob, Sakura had been convinced that, yes, we were still dressed and no, we weren't in the middle of something out of wedlock. With her back, the two of them were looking at our injuries. Unfortunately, both me and Oboro were nowhere near fighting capacity yet.

 _"T-this is serious, Kamui! I hereby order you to stay here and not move!"_ said the stern Sakura. The little thump of her festal in her palm sold her anger. For a second, her tired glare was almost intimidating.

 _"You don't scare me, pinky!"_ I yell, with Oboro hooting next to me. The glare changes from anger, to confusion to anger again. Before she could stammer anything out, a swift hand clipped me around the ear. The nerve of it!

 _"Clearly, our commander needs some bed rest."_ Oh, that was a fierce glare. With a firm grasp, I was pushed onto my bed and a blanket whipped over me and tucked in with the tightness of Odin's clothes.

 _"I think it would be wise for you to give my liege her privacy."_ The glare had changed focus, whipping over to Oboro. Her attempt at replicating the glare back was more of a leery grin, followed by a wink at me. My, how romantic!

 _"Save me, oh brave prince!"_ Save me from this blanketed prison!

 _"Lady Sakura, may I forgo bedside manner for a minute?"_ With the pink blob nodding, my butler dutifully grabbed Oboro and dragged her protesting from the room.

 _"Sister, please, we really need you to heal faster. Your leg's regenerating well, but you keep this up and you'll never walk again!"_ Sakura was still trying to look stern, but it was an impossible look for her. Maybe I should cheer her up! I know, I'll pat her head!

 _"S-stop that!"_ she said, swatting my hand away. Her face had turned red.

How cute! I think I'll keep going!

 _"LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!"_ she yelled, covering her mouth once she realised she had sworn. _"If you're so bent on ruining all my work, then don't drag Oboro into it with you!"_ Wow. I actually felt myself recoiling. The silence in the room was deafening. And sobering.

 _"I-I'm shorry Sakura"_ Well, not that sobering. But still, I felt terrible. Sakura never stopped working to keep us healthy and here I was, running ahead singlemindedly whatever I wanted. Doing the opposite of what Gunter and Jakob had asked of me. Screwing up as usual. Oh damn it, I feel the tears coming on!

 _"O-oh sister"_ stammered the miko, startled by the sobbing dragon that had buried her face into her chest. Gingerly, she patted my head. _"Maybe you s-should avoid the alcohol… You always run into problems when you drink."_ Great, I'm already being lectured on this like an old lady.

 _"Shure… I'm shorry…"_

 _"Y-yes, I know"_ Sakura desperately looked around for someone to save her from this situation. _"J-just make s-sure it doesn't happen again."_ Thankfully, Jakob had returned to save her from my blubbering grasp.

 _"Milady, I will take it from here. Please, go get yourself some rest."_ With some gentle coaxing, my deathgrip was coaxed open, releasing my prey.

 _"T-thank you, Jakob… Kamui, please, focus on recovery"_ she said, leaving quickly. I was alone with my butler, who had produced a handkerchief.

 _"I shall save the lecture for once you've sobered up a little. Here."_ I blew my nose on his hanky. Damn it! And my leg really hurts too.

 _"Hey Jakob…"_ I drawl, as he tucks me back under the blanket. _"Guess who got herself a date."_ His stony face broke for a second into a small smile.

 _"Congratulations. Now, get some rest."_ After a few seconds, the ceiling stops spinning and I fall asleep.

 _"Rise and shine, milady."_ A slight jostling stirred me from my slumber. Urgh, my throat is dry and my entire body aches. I certainly didn't miss this. Jakob had a tray containing my breakfast. _"I figured that it'd be best if you stayed within your quarters today and focused on recovery."_

Of course. The hammer was striking hard and it's wielder, a man second only to Gunther. Still, breakfast in bed was nothing to turn your nose up at. If only it was Oboro bringing it to me.

 _"So, you remember what we talked about yesterday"_ he said, setting the tray down on my lap. Trapped beneath food, my one weakness. What a diabolical man. _"About how you'd try to keep your head above your personal feelings for the good of the army?"_

 _"God damn it let me eat before you start this."_ I already have the sausages and eggs in my mouth. Damn butlers trying to lecture me this early in the morning.

 _"Not that you are able to focus on anything when you're eating"_ I think he said. It's hard to say, this bacon is heavenly. _"Now that you've finished… What in the hell are you thinking you're doing by that when you're injured? When you're both injured?!"_ he barked.

 _"Getting myself a date?"_ Jakob opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it for a quick smile.

 _"Once again, commendable effort. But, are you still taking steps to ensure that you will be fine in the battlefield?"_

 _"I… should be."_ Hard to say what can happen in the heat of battle. A torn shirt, a misplaced hand… Just like those books me and Flora used to read. _"I mean, since I met her, I can talk to her and even touch her without freaking out."_

 _"Is that with or without the liquid courage?"_ I don't think he intended to be judgemental, but by damn did that make me feel like an alcoholic. _"And on that note, I believe your escapades last night were not widely discovered. At the very least, Gunther is in the dark still."_ Oh thank god. He's meant to be reviewing military strategy with me and the last I need is a lecture on my morals.

 _"I'll make sure I can perform on the day. Did Azura find out?"_

 _"Of course, who do you think I am?"_ said the blue haired intruder. Oh, sod off. _"So, a date?"_

 _"How on earth did you even find that out?"_

 _"Camilla told me"_ she says, sitting on the foot of my bed. How did SHE find out? _"But, I also heard you got to third base, you saucy devil."_

 _"I… I-I WHAT?!"_ N-no way could I do that… I-I mean, what is that even? Is that with clothes on? I saw her bellybutton earlier! Is that it? _"I-I stayed fully clothed!"_

 _"My, what a pure soul. Was it even first base?"_ Her face had cracked a smile for the one time it does a day.

 _"N-no?"_ First base is h-holding hands, right? Oh god, I think we _have_ held hands. Her distant yellow eyes pierce deep into mine.

 _"Liar. You should be celebrating your successes, Kamui."_

 _"If it's quite alright, Princess Azura, could you stop… interrogating milady? She needs her rest"_ said Jakob, in his 'leave-before-I-cut-you' tone. Oh, what I'd do without my guardian angel here. Azura, wise and cruel, removed herself from my bed and walked to the door.

 _"I found a book about Notre Sagesse. We'll start planning tonight."_ Somehow I doubt that she happened about that by chance, but I wave as she leaves.

 _"The earlier you recover, the earlier you can have that date, you know."_ A lecturing, guardian angel, at that. But, the prospect of that date is alluring…

After a long strategy lecture, a medical courtesy of Sakura and an eternal boring silence, a hand knocks on my door. Before I can even invite them in, the wiry mass of blue hair carrying a guidebook swiftly flies through the door.

 _"So, where are we at?"_ she said, walking straight up to my small stove to heat a pot of water.

 _"I don't know, I thought you were the expert on my relationships?"_ A rare laugh comes from the woman making a pot of tea.

 _"Well, it seems my sources aren't as reliable as our little Juliet herself. So, let me confirm the situation. One- You're able to be in close proximity to Oboro, we'll need to test this sober. Two- You got her to agree to a date. Three- She's actually a bit shy around you too. Anything I'm missing?"_

 _"No… Your source was pretty accurate. How the hell did Camilla know?"_

 _"Big sisters are a force of nature, truly. She's quite the… firm hand."_ I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

 _"At least Sakura and Camilla are getting along."_ Another sister fell to Camilla's talons. Would explain that five mile stare Sakura had when she was checking my leg earlier. _"You did forget one thing. She still has feelings for Takumi. But she's interested in me too."_ I don't know what feels worse, the jealousy I feel for my little brother or the hatred for myself because I'm hating him for this. Urgh, this is ridiculous.

Pouring out some cups of tea, Azura sits on a chair next to my bed. _"The unaware third wheel. Why don't you try and settle the matter with him. He probably doesn't realise he's stringing her along. It'd help settle her mind too."_

 _"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who'll have to talk to him."_ I think I'd die from the embarrassment. _"And if he doesn't want to help me?"_ Knowing little brother, he'd take any chance of an upper hand on me and run with it.

 _"You employ Orochi. She was practically a second mother to us all, I'm sure she'll get him in line. You might, ah, not like her terms."_

Especially not after what Reina did to her. Would Kagero have any leverage on her? Urgh, this intrigue business is too much hard work. Give me a big stick to be diplomatic with and I'll get results ten times better than this.

 _"I'm surprised the hag hasn't been to visit me yet. No, I've got a better idea. I challenge Takumi to a duel fo-"_

 _"No"_ interrupted Azura. _"I think Sakura will literally tie you down if you try something physical before you're signed off by her."_

 _"AND… you've hurt my feelings"_ leered a voice from the door. Oh no. Not like this. Orochi slowly walked towards me, like a snake slithering to a hapless mouse. _"How are you going to make it up to me?"_

Witch, you don't have feelings outside of sadism. And now I can't escape either. Azura continues to sip her tea without even reacting to the intruder.

 _"But, I'm a kind woman."_ Pfft. _"I'll come with you to talk to Takumi, I know what makes him tick. I'll even make it so you're the only one your princess looks at."_ This sounds rehearsed. Azura's still drinking that sodding tea. Well, there's no out of this trap.

 _"What's your terms."_

 _"When the time comes, let me take care of it."_ Oh no you don't. I want this on paper.

 _"Like hell, tell me what 'the time' is."_ Her smile widens. Azura remains neutral, as ever.

 _"You know what couples do, right? You've been cooped up in a tower all your life, you'll need some guidance."_

 _"No way are you being in the room when that day comes."_ I'm even going to put nails on my rafters to ninja-proof them. Orochi cackles.

 _"Oh, my work will be before then. I'll take you somewhere a person like you can be… outfitted."_ A cold chill runs down my spine. I've never even seen this place, yet I feel danger. Dammit, I've got no choice.

 _"You've got a deal. But here's my terms. You're only here to help me if I need it. If I can do this without you, then I don't have to come to that creepy shop with you."_ Besides, how s-scary could Takumi be?

 _"Deal."_ The diviner grabbed and shook my hand, acting like this was some kind of legitimate deal.

 _"He's here"_ said a voice from outside said. Ah yes, the other half of Orochi's spy ring. Kagero. Don't tell me they had planned this already. Finally putting that damn cup down, Azura stands up.

 _"I'm sorry Kamui, but Jakob asked us to 'remove all your hangups' before we go to Notre Sagesse."_ HE WHAT?! Are all of you in on this? Do they all see me as some impotent child? As my anger bubbled over into shaking, I felt a warm hand pat my shoulder.

 _"Moment of truth, tiger. Give him hell!"_ grinned Orochi, giving a reassuring wink. Almost blindsiding my rage, I see a familiar pineapple poke its way through my open door after knocking.

 _"Kamui? Orochi told me that you had wanted to… see… me…"_ he said, slowing down when he saw the grinning mage next to me. Looks like I'm not the only one off guard here.


End file.
